una verda
by Annie Pattinson
Summary: adasssssdd
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 2

—Debo confesar que si hubiera pedido por encargo un hijo no podría haber

imaginado uno más maravilloso que Johnny —empezó Cesar en un tono

engañosamente suave—. Pero, de no ser por el accidente, no sé si habría llegado a

conocerlo.

Sarah bajó la mirada.

—Había planeado que os conocierais cuando vinieras a Calif…

—Basta —interrumpió Cesar con brusquedad—. De lo único que quiero hablar

contigo es del futuro de nuestro hijo. Hasta ahora las cosas han sido como tú has

querido y Johnny está obviamente unido a ti. Podría quitártelo legalmente, pero eso

destruiría a Johnny y yo sólo obtendría su odio eterno. Quiero tener los mismos

derechos que tú sobre el niño. Por su bien, la única solución es que nos casemos.

—No, Cesar…

—¿No? —repitió él en tono amenazador.

—Me refiero a que será mejor que no hablemos de eso ahora. Sé… que me

desprecias, y estás en tu derecho. Pero tu familia nunca lo aprobaría. Lo importante

es…

—¿Que me recupere? —interrumpió Cesar en tono despectivo—. Supongo que

ése es el cuento de hadas que has estado contando a Johnny desde el accidente, pero

eso no va a suceder. Al traer a un niño inocente junto a mi cama y decirle que soy su

padre has puesto en marcha algo que ya nadie podrá detener.

—Lo sé. Pero haz el favor de escucharme…

—Johnny me ha visto en carne y hueso. Sabe sin lugar a dudas que existo. No

convertirlo oficialmente en un Falcon sería un pecado mortal.

—Pero tú nunca quisiste…

—¿Nunca quise casarme? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? Deja que te aclare que el

hombre al que una vez creíste conocer ya no existe. La persona que tienes ante ti

tendría que arrastrarse para tratar de alcanzarte y estrangularte por lo que has hecho.

La expresión horrorizada de Sarah hizo que Cesar sonriera con crueldad.

—Pero se me ocurre una forma mucho mejor de obtener venganza. Johnny me

ha hablado de ese tipo que suele ir a vuestra casa.

Consciente de las erróneas conclusiones de Cesar, Sarah tuvo que sujetarse al

respaldo de la silla que tenía ante sí para controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

—«Mike vende seguros» —continuó Cesar, imitando a la perfección la voz de

su hijo—. «Viene mucho a comer y me trae juguetes. Cuando me voy a la cama suele

quedarse a ver películas con mamá».

—Mike es un amigo, nada más —dijo Sarah—. Sabes que no había estado con

ningún hombre antes de ti, y no ha habido otro desde Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 15—103

Cesar masculló una maldición.

—¿Y se supone que eso te absuelve de tus pecados?

—No… Sólo trato de explicarte lo de Mike porque Johnny aún es demasiado

pequeño para comprender.

—En ese caso, supongo que ni a Mike ni a ti os preocupará que la prensa

anuncie nuestra boda.

—Cesar…

—Por si lo has olvidado, deja que te refresque la memoria. Hace mucho tiempo,

una tentadora y ardiente plebeya hizo apasionadamente el amor con sus palabras y

su cuerpo a un incauto corredor de coches que resultó ser el segundo hijo de un

duque. Pero el destino hizo caer una maldición sobre ellos por haberse dejado llevar

por la pasión. Ella quedó embarazada y, tras dar a luz, ocultó a su amante la

existencia de su vástago…

—¡Basta, Cesar!

—Aún no has escuchado el resto del cuento. El hijo creció preguntándose si

tenía un padre. «Por supuesto que tienes padre», le decía su madre. «Lo puedes ver

en la televisión. Es ése al que están sacando de ese amasijo de hierro para llevárselo

en una ambulancia. ¿Te gustaría ir al hospital para ver lo que queda de él? Si su vida

corre peligro, no queremos que muera antes de que tengas la oportunidad de

llamarlo «papá» al menos una vez, ¿verdad, cariño?» —Cesar se inclinó hacia Sarah

como si quisiera lanzarse sobre ella—. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que estabas

embarazada? ¿Se te pasó en algún momento por la cabeza que yo tenía derecho a

estar informado?

—¿Acaso crees que no he sufrido a diario por haberte ocultado que tenías un

hijo? —se defendió Sarah—. Pero eres el hijo del duque de Falcon, el campeón del

mundo de Fórmula 1, y ya tenías perfectamente planeada tu carrera años antes de

que nos conociéramos. Una carrera que no permitía interferencias de ninguna clase.

Ni esposa, ni hijos. Niente… dijiste. Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando te escuché decir

eso por primera vez, y volviste a decírmelo cuando saliste de la cama antes de acudir

a tu siguiente carrera en Francia. No quería que pensaras que era una de esas mujeres

dispuestas a hacer lo que fuese por obtener algo de ti. Y tú me habrías convencido de

que, si no estabas totalmente centrado en tu carrera, no podrías seguir siendo

campeón.

—Comparados con el hecho de tener un hijo, mis triunfos de los últimos cinco

años no significan nada para mí —espetó Cesar—. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que me

conocías tan bien y no comprender las necesidades más básicas y elementales de mi

carácter?

Sarah gimió, desconsolada.

—Pensaba que te conocía, pero tienes razón, Cesar. Debí acudir a ti, como me

aconsejaron mis padres, a los que no les dije la verdad hasta que mi embarazo fue

evidente. Mi padre me repetía que el hecho de que fueras el mejor corredor de

Fórmula 1 del mundo no te eximía de Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 16—103

—¡Y tenía razón!

—Ahora lo sé, pero hace seis años a ti te aguardaba una nueva carrera. Me

aterrorizaba pensar cómo podría influirte la noticia, de manera que le prometí a mi

padre que te lo diría cuando llegara el momento adecuado. El trató de hacerme ver

que tú siempre estarías preparándote para una nueva carrera, que aquél era el mejor

momento para decírtelo.

—¿Y a pesar de los sabios consejos de tu padre seguiste ocultándome la verdad?

—preguntó Cesar, incrédulo.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerte comprender… —dijo Sarah, angustiada—. Estabas

disfrutando de un éxito sin precedentes en el circuito. Yo… no veía cómo podías

compaginar la paternidad y tu trabajo sin que afectara negativamente a tu carrera.

No podía hacerte eso a ti, o a nuestro bebé, que acabaría siendo la verdadera víctima

de todo. Nuestro hijo sólo podría verte de vez en cuando… y eso si aceptabas ser su

padre.

—¿Si aceptaba ser su padre? —bramó Cesar.

Sarah movió la cabeza, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

—Estaba equivocada, Cesar. Mis padres me advirtieron que acabaría

lamentando mi decisión, pero entonces creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pensé

que tal vez irías a casa de mis padres la siguiente vez que acudieras a Estados

Unidos, pero no lo hiciste.

—Según recuerdo, cuando nos vimos por última vez quedamos en que serías tú

la que se pondría en contacto conmigo —dijo Cesar—. Tras pasar seis meses sin tener

noticias tuyas, ¿para qué iba a buscarte?

—Estuve a punto de llamarte en varias ocasiones, pero no me sentí con valor

para hacerlo. Cuando Johnny cumplió tres años y empezó a hacer preguntas sobre ti,

decidí llevarlo a Mónaco para que te conociera. Ya tenía los billetes cuando me enteré

por la prensa de que estabas implicado en una relación con una mujer embarazada, y

resultó que la mujer en cuestión era la prometida de tu hermano Luc. No supe qué

hacer. En caso de que el bebé resultara ser tuyo, temí que volar con Johnny a verte

pudiera complicar las cosas. De manera que decidí esperar y llegó el momento en

que comprendí que no podía retrasar más tu encuentro con Johnny. Le prometí que

te veríamos en tu carrera de Monterrey, pero sufriste el accidente en Brasil antes de

poder volar a California… —Sarah tuvo que interrumpirse para controlar su

emoción—. Nunca llegarás a conocer la profundidad de mi dolor —alargó

instintivamente una mano y la apoyó sobre el brazo de Cesar—. Estoy destrozada

por lo que te he hecho.

Cesar apartó su brazo con gesto desdeñoso.

—Eso no me basta. Me he perdido los cinco primeros años de la vida de Johnny.

Ya que es imposible recuperarlos, quiero disfrutar del resto. Vamos a casarnos aquí

mismo dentro de un rato.

—Nadie puede casarse tan rápido.

—Yo sí. Ya está todo Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 17—103

—Pero no quieres casarte conmigo —dijo Sarah con voz temblorosa—. Nunca

quisiste, o…

—¿O que?

—Nada… Da igual.

Cesar la miró sin ocultar su desprecio.

—Quiero a mi hijo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Después de lo que has hecho, verte condenada a vivir con un hombre que no te

desea, y que aunque te deseara no podría hacer nada al respecto, me parece una

penitencia adecuada.

—Descarga tu furia conmigo si es lo que quieres, pero no dejes que Johnny vea

lo que sientes cuando esté con nosotros. Es un niño tan dulce y amoroso…

—¿Como solías ser tú? —dijo Cesar en tono desdeñoso—. Es extraño. En otra

época pensaba que te conocía…

—Supongo que ambos hemos cambiado. Tú solías tener un espíritu competitivo

que nada ni nadie podía conquistar.

—Eso era antes de que quedara permanentemente inválido.

—Aún no hay pruebas de eso. El médico dice…

—Aún no he terminado —interrumpió Cesar en tono gélido—. Estoy

paralizado, así que empezaremos a partir de ahí con nuestro hijo. Comprendo que te

repugne la idea de verme así, pero a Johnny no parece preocuparle. Si no tienes

expectativas, no corres el riesgo de sufrir futuras decepciones.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! El médico piensa que si te esfuerzas y

sigues la terapia volverás a caminar. ¡Y yo también lo creo!

—¡Más vale que no le cuentes esa mentira a Johnny! ¿Me he expresado con

suficiente claridad?

Sarah era consciente de que lo que le había hecho al ocultarle la existencia de su

hijo era imperdonable, pero le aterrorizó comprobar que Cesar había renunciado a

recuperarse.

Pero con lo que se había encontrado había sido con un ultimátum que no iba a

causarle más que pesar, hiciera lo que hiciese. Lo último que quería Cesar era una

esposa, pero sabía que tenía que contar con ella si quería a su hijo. Irónicamente, no

le había quedado más remedio que ofrecer matrimonio a la única persona de la tierra

a la que realmente despreciaba.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Johnny entró en aquel momento corriendo en la habitación, antes de que Anna

pudiera impedirlo. Sarah dio las gracias a la enfermera y cerró la puerta. En cuanto

se quedaron a solas, Johnny corrió junto a su padre.

—Habéis estado hablando mucho Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 18—103

Cesar miró significativamente a Sarah. Era evidente que quería escucharle

pronunciar las palabras que harían que los sueños de su hijo se hicieran realidad.

Johnny también miró a su madre.

Sarah se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.

—Tu padre y yo teníamos mucho de qué hablar, cariño. Quiere… que seamos

una familia.

—¿Como la de Carson?

—Sí —los padres de Carson vivían juntos—. ¿Te gustaría?

Johnny parpadeó antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su padre.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vas a vivir con nosotros? —preguntó, maravillado.

—Tu madre y tú vais a vivir conmigo. De hecho, insisto en ello.

—¡Hurra!

Sarah miró instintivamente a Cesar, que, en beneficio de su hijo, estaba

conteniendo la furia de su mirada.

Le temblaron las piernas. La idea de vivir con él en aquellas circunstancias la

aterrorizaba.

—¿Dónde está tu casa? —preguntó Johnny, emocionado.

—Te refieres a nuestra casa —dijo Cesar, y el niño asintió, feliz—. Tenemos dos

casas.

—¿Dos casas? —repitió Johnny, asombrado.

—Así es. Una está en Mónaco, donde viven mis padres y mi hermano.

—¿Está lejos?

—Bastante. Pero iremos pronto a que conozcas a tus parientes Falcon.

—Mamá me ha dicho que tengo una abuela, un abuelo y un tío llamado Luc.

Cesar miró un instante a Sarah sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Así es. Él y tu tía Olivia tienen una hija pequeña llamada Marie Claire. Es tu

prima.

—¿Podré jugar con ella alguna vez?

—Por supuesto. Pero de momento vamos a ir a nuestra otra casa. Está aquí, en

Italia, en un pueblo llamado Positano, en la ladera de una colina que da al mar.

—Me encanta el mar.

—En ese caso, está acordado.

Seis años atrás, Cesar había pedido a Sarah que se reuniera con él en Positano

para pasar unas vacaciones de dos semanas. Parecía que había pasado un siglo desde

entonces.

Cesar se inclinó hacia Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 19—103

—¿Has volado alguna vez en helicóptero.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Muchas.

—¿Da miedo?

—¿Te da miedo ir en avión?

—No.

—Entonces no te asustará volar en helicóptero conmigo hasta la casa.

—¿Cuándo podemos irnos?

—En cuanto tu madre y yo nos casemos.

Johnny abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Pero estamos en un hospital.

—Este hospital tiene una capilla en la segunda planta. El cura de nuestra familia

va a venir a celebrar la ceremonia. Si quieres, puedes ayudarme a prepararme

mientras tu madre va al hotel a por vuestro equipaje.

—¡Quiero ayudarte!

—En ese caso, pulsa ese botón para que venga la enfermera.

Johnny pulsó el botón de inmediato. Aquélla fue la señal para que Sarah se

fuera. Besó a su hijo en la mejilla.

—Volveré dentro de un rato.

Johnny asintió, pero era evidente que tenía cosas más excitantes en que pensar

en aquellos momentos.

—No tardes —le advirtió Cesar.

Una vez en el hotel apenas tardó unos minutos en recoger el equipaje. Al no

saber cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer en Italia no había llevado demasiada ropa y,

lógicamente, no tenía nada adecuado que ponerse para la boda. Pero, dadas las

circunstancias, no podía entretenerse saliendo a comprar un vestido.

Mientras esperaba a pagar en recepción no dejó de lamentar la falta de

habilidad de que había hecho gala para hacer comprender a Cesar cuál era su estado

mental seis años atrás. El muro que se había alzado entre ellos era demasiado

impenetrable.

Edward Priestley, su padre, era dueño de la empresa de refrescos Quenchers,

que construyó a mediados de los años ochenta el circuito de carreras Quencher, cerca

de Carmel.

Después de las carreras de Fórmula 1 siempre organizaba una fiesta para los

corredores y algunos selectos aficionados en su casa de Carmel.

Sarah había asistido a las carreras con sus padres y su hermana mayor Elaine

desde que era pequeña, y sabía lo que opinaba su padre sobre las relaciones

románticas con los Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 20—103

«Disfrutad de su talento, pero mantened la distancia con ellos», solía decirles a

sus hijas, cuya madre opinaba igual.

Elaine pareció asumir el consejo, pero Sarah no pensó en ello hasta que ya fue

demasiado tarde. Conoció a Cesar Villon cuando tenía diecisiete años y se encaprichó

enseguida del piloto de veinticuatro años.

Él también se encariñó con ella y acudía a verla cada vez que corría en Estados

Unidos. Solían dar largos paseos, o iban a navegar y a nadar.

Sarah llegó a sentir una gran confianza con él y Cesar compartió sus sueños con

ella. Con el tiempo, los sentimientos de Sarah crecieron hasta convertirse en auténtico

amor.

Cesar soñaba con ganar siete veces el campeonato, algo que no había hecho

nadie hasta entonces. Luego dejaría el circuito para dedicarse a sus negocios y se

casaría y tendría familia.

Aunque escuchaba sus palabras, Sarah no llegó a asumirlas. Cuando cumplió

los veinte años no quería creer que Cesar estuviera dispuesto a seguir soltero tanto

tiempo. Ella soñaba con convertirse en su esposa y darle un hijo cuanto antes.

De manera que siguió ignorando lo que le decía Cesar y jugó con fuego hasta

que una noche hicieron el amor. Aquella experiencia cambió su vida para siempre.

Pero todo lo que dijo Cesar después fue que era la chica más maravillosa que

había conocido y que trataría de dedicarle todo el tiempo posible entre carrera y

carrera.

Pero, tras su noche de pasión, Sarah pensó ingenuamente que Cesar no podría

vivir sin ella, porque ella sentía que no podía vivir sin él. Pero esperó en vano su

declaración de amor.

Pasaron dos carreras y dos meses y medio antes de que Cesar la llamara para

invitarla a pasar dos semanas de vacaciones con él en Italia.

Pero para entonces el destino había sorprendido a Sarah con algo que no

esperaba. Estaba embarazada de Cesar.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría si le decía la verdad. En aquellas circunstancias,

algunos hombres ofrecían casarse porque eran honorables y querían dar un nombre a

su hijo. Sarah consideraba a Cesar un hombre honorable, pero sabía que provenía de

una familia aristócrata de Mónaco a la que no le haría gracia enterarse de que una

chica americana cualquiera era la portadora de uno de los futuros herederos de la

dinastía Falcon.

Sin duda, Cesar haría todo lo posible por su hijo desde un punto de vista

financiero, pero no se comprometería de lleno. Sólo estaría en contacto con ella entre

carrera y carrera, y Sarah no quería que a su hijo se le rompiera el corazón por un

padre fantasma al que sólo vería ocasionalmente.

¿Y qué sabía realmente de Cesar? Sólo tenía una cosa clara: el embarazo crearía

complicaciones que le impedirían alcanzar sus metas. Acabó aceptando demasiado Rebecca Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 21—103

tarde lo que Cesar le había estado diciendo todos aquellos años: que pretendía

permanecer soltero hasta que terminara su carrera.

De manera que, consciente de lo que debía hacer por el bien del bebé, rechazó la

invitación de Cesar para ir a Italia. Como excusa argumentó que no podía dejar sus

estudios en aquellos momentos. De hecho, estaba a punto de graduarse y no podía

perder clases si no quería repetir.

Cesar pareció sinceramente decepcionado, probablemente porque no estaba

acostumbrado a ser rechazado, pero no trató de convencer a Sarah. En lugar de ello le

dijo que lo más importante era que acabara sus estudios, que comprendía su

decisión, y que esperaría a que ella lo llamara cuando pudiera irse de vacaciones con

él.

Acabó la conversación diciendo:

—Te echo de menos, bellissima. No sabes cuánto me gustaría tenerte aquí,

conmigo. Llámame cuando acabe el semestre y arreglaremos las cosas para estar

juntos.

Angustiada, Sarah tuvo que enfrentarse a la amarga verdad: Cesar no estaba

enamorado de ella hasta el punto de no poder vivir sin ella.

Podía devolverle la llamada y decirle que iba a ser padre, pero aquella noticia

cambiaría para siempre el mundo de Cesar. ¿Cómo iba a centrarse en su carrera con

un bebé necesitando su atención? Su profesión no era como la de otros hombres.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que llegara el momento

adecuado para decirle la verdad. Pero, tal y como fueron las cosas, nunca volvió a

hablar con él.

Después de terminar sus estudios alquiló una pequeña casa en Watsonville,

cerca de donde vivían sus padres, y empezó a trabajar en una aseguradora. Cuando

ya no pudo ocultar por más tiempo su embarazo contó la verdad a sus padres, que

no se mostraron sorprendidos. Sabían cuánto quería a Cesar.

Su madre sonrió con tristeza cuando se enteró. Ya había advertido a Sarah que

tuviera cuidado, que podía acabar sufriendo con aquella relación.

Y Sarah había sufrido. Sin embargo, el dolor que había infligido a Cesar y a su

hijo con su silencio era mucho más profundo.

Por fin, padre e hijo estaban juntos. Pero si había creído que aquel reencuentro

podría borrar todos aquellos años de culpabilidad y remordimiento, se había

equivocado.

Ningún hombre podía amar a una mujer que le había hecho aquello. Y cuando

Johnny se hiciera mayor comprendería que lo que había hecho su madre había sido

egoísta y cruel y la despreciaría.

Jamás lograría superar el abismo que la separaba de los dos hombres a los que

amaba por encima de Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 22—103

Capítulo 3

Después de que las enfermeras lo ayudaran a ponerse el traje y la corbata, Cesar

tomó de nuevo su móvil. Ya había hecho las llamadas necesarias para poner en

marcha la ceremonia. Sólo le faltaba poner al tanto a su ama de llaves de sus planes.

Mientras Johnny se entretenía dibujando, Cesar llamó a la villa.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Bianca.

—¿Cesario? —la mujer, de sesenta y cinco años, rompió a llorar, emocionada—.

He ido a misa a diario para rezar por ti.

—Alguien de arriba debe de haberte escuchado —dijo Cesar, conmovido.

—¿Quieres decir que puedes andar? Tus padres no me han dicho nada todavía.

Tampoco tu hermano Luc.

—No, no, Bianca. Eso no va a suceder. Nadie sabe lo que estoy a punto de

decirte, excepto mi médico.

Y Sarah, por supuesto.

Cesar apretó instintivamente el puño que tenía libre. Cuando, años atrás, la

invitó a Italia, creía que estaba enamorada de él con la clase de amor que un hombre

sería afortunado de conocer una vez en la vida. Era su querida Sarah, una mujer

distinta a las otras. Tenía planes para ellos…

Masculló una maldición. Averiguar que le había ocultado que tenía un hijo le

había hecho comprender que no la había conocido en absoluto. ¿Cómo había sido

capaz de tal crueldad?

—Es una bendición que estés vivo —dijo Bianca.

Cesar siempre había podido contar con la lealtad de su ama de llaves. Al

parecer, iba a tener que confiar en ella y en su marido Angelo más que nunca.

—¿Puedo confiar en que vas a guardar el secreto más importante de tu vida?

—¡Me insultas preguntándolo!

—Lo siento, pero es muy importante que no se entere nadie de lo que te voy a

decir, ni siquiera mi familia. Podría filtrarse algo a la prensa, y nadie debe enterarse.

—Nadie se enterará de nada por nosotros.

—Grazie, Bianca.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Voy a volar a Positano dentro de unas horas, pero no iré solo. Necesito que

Angelo y tú organicéis al servicio y preparéis las habitaciones para dos personas que

van a vivir con nosotros.

—Me ocuparé de todo de inmediato. Esta casa ha estado vacía demasiado

Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 23—103

—Prepárate para escuchar pasos de piececitos a partir de ahora.

—¿Pasos de piececitos?

—Sí, Bianca. De un niño de cinco años llamado Jean Cesar Priestley de Falcon.

Tras un anonadado silencio, Bianca dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa.

—Su madre también estará con nosotros —añadió.

—Ah…

Seis años antes, Bianca fue testigo del sombrío estado de ánimo en que quedó

Cesar tras su conversación con Sarah. Tan sólo ella y su marido fueron capaces de

soportarlo durante aquella temporada.

—Hasta luego, Bianca.

Cesar colgó sin dejar de pensar en Sarah. Decírselo en alto al ama de llaves le

había hecho experimentar una inexplicable sensación de orgullo. Sus padres no iban

a poder contener su alegría.

Y su hermano se iba a quedar de una pieza cuando averiguara que Cesar tenía

un hijo mayor que su hija.

En cuanto a su primo y mejor amigo, Massimo era la única persona que sabía

algo de Sarah. Dentro de unos días lo llamaría a Guatemala para darle el notición.

Hasta que había visto a su hijo, Cesar no había querido seguir viviendo…

Johnny tenía el aspecto y la inteligencia que cualquier hombre habría deseado

para su hijo, y Sarah era la responsable de su excelente comportamiento, de su

educación, de su sensibilidad y su amabilidad.

Debía reconocer que veía en su hijo todas las cosas que había amado de Sarah

cuando ésta tenía diecisiete años.

Cuando la había visto entrar aquella mañana en la habitación había pensado

que estaba sufriendo un colapso mental irreversible. Pero todo había cambiado

cuando había vuelto con Johnny.

Unos segundos después de ver el precioso rostro de su hijo de cinco años, Cesar

había sentido que una poderosa fuerza revitalizadora recorría su sistema nervioso.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Johnny cuando su madre entró de nuevo en la habitación.

Cesar se volvió a mirarla. Estaba deseando que llegara para llevar adelante la

ceremonia y poder salir de una vez de aquella claustrofóbica prisión. Sarah cargaba

con dos maletas medianas.

Aún estaba asombrado por el cambio que había experimentado. Durante

aquellos seis años, la encantadora adolescente por la que perdió la cabeza se había

convertido en una mujer madura a la que apenas habría podido reconocer sin la

larga y sedosa melena que solía llevar.

Mientras miraba sus largas y contorneadas piernas no le quedó más remedio

que reconocer que se había convertido en una voluptuosa Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 24—103

Sarah tembló ante la intimidante mirada de Cesar.

—Siento haber tardado tanto…

—Una hora y media, para ser exactos.

—Lo sé, pero había una cola muy larga en recepción —dijo Sarah dejando las

maletas junto a la pared.

—Ya estamos listos para ir a casarnos, mami.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, Sarah se quedó sin aliento. Cesar estaba sentado en una

silla de ruedas, pero con el traje azul marino y la impecable camisa blanca que vestía,

era el deslumbrante piloto del que se había enamorado años antes.

Nadie que lo hubiera visto así habría podido imaginar que no podía caminar.

En la solapa izquierda del traje llevaba una pequeña rosa blanca.

—Toma, mamá. Esto es para ti —Johnny corrió a darle una pequeña caja de

cartón. Sólo entonces se fijó Sarah en que también él vestía un traje azul oscuro y

camisa blanca. Y también llevaba una rosa en la solapa.

—Gracias, cariño. ¡Qué guapo estás!

—Papá y yo vamos iguales.

—Desde luego —eran los dos hombres más guapos del mundo.

Sarah bajó la mirada hacia la caja y vio que contenía un prendido de flores

blancas.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó mientras levantaba la cubierta de celofán.

—Papá quiere que lo lleves.

Cesar se acercó en la silla de ruedas hasta ella.

—Inclínate para que te lo ponga.

Sarah hizo lo que le decía mientras él sacaba el prendido de la caja. Cuando se

lo sujetó al vestido, sus dedos la rozaron. Sarah cerró los ojos con fuerza, temiendo

respirar. A través de la fina tela de su vestido, el calor del contacto contra su piel

desató una reacción en cadena que recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —preguntó Johnny, al que no se le pasaba nada por alto.

—Sí, cariño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?

—No… no me había dado cuenta.

Cuando Sarah abrió los ojos vio que Cesar estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

La burlona expresión de su mirada reveló que sabía con exactitud cómo le afectaba

su contacto. Sabía que sus manos, su boca y su cuerpo la habían vuelto siempre loca

de deseo.

—Vámonos —dijo Cesar unos momentos después.

—Estoy listo —Johnny se situó tras él y ayudó a empujar la silla hacia la Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 25—103

Camino del ascensor Sarah notó que había guardias de seguridad por todas

partes. Aquello le recordó que lo que estaba pasando en el hospital con Cesar era

algo que haría ganar millones de dólares a los medios de comunicación cuando el

público fuera informado.

Las carreras y la aristocracia formaban una combinación interesante para la

prensa, pero sumando a ello el elemento del playboy paralizado que había

mantenido oculto a su hijo y a su esposa durante seis años, la historia resultaba

explosiva.

Enseguida llegaron a la segunda planta. A Sarah le sorprendió el ornamentado

interior de la capilla. Todo en Italia, desde el estilo de los edificios y las estatuas a la

seductora sonoridad de la lengua, le encantaba.

Un anciano cura vestido formalmente los animó a avanzar.

—Acercaos —dijo en inglés.

Excepto por los trabajadores del hospital que iban a hacer de testigos, tenían la

capilla para ellos solos.

El sacerdote se inclinó y estrechó la mano de Johnny con expresión sonriente.

—Yo bauticé a tu padre cuando nació, y me alegra comprobar que ha tenido un

hijo como tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Je… Jean Cesar Priestley de Falcon —dijo Johnny, con una soltura bastante

asombrosa para su edad.

—Muy bien, Jean Cesar. Es un placer conocer a un joven como tú. Sé que

siempre serás un gran consuelo para tu padre, sobre todo ahora que se está

recuperando del accidente. Depende de ti, de tu padre y de tu madre que el milagro

suceda.

El cura miró a Sarah y luego a Cesar.

—La mejor medicina que puede existir es una familia unida. Tened coraje y

triunfaréis. Y ahora, recemos.

Tras murmurar unas oraciones, el cura dijo a Cesar que tomara la mano de

Sarah.

El momento adquirió un aire de irrealidad cuando ambos prometieron amarse

y cuidarse en la salud y en la enfermedad durante el resto de sus días.

—Sarah Priestley y Cesar Villon de Falcon, os declaro marido y mujer. Que lo

que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del

Espíritu Santo, amén —el sacerdote concluyó haciendo la señal de la cruz.

—Amén —susurró Sarah.

Johnny dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Ya estáis casados?

—Lo estamos —murmuró Cesar con voz grave.

—¿Y dónde está el anillo de mamá?Rebecca Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 26—103

—En la villa.

—Oh —tras un momento de silencio, Johnny añadió—: ¿Y no vais a besaros?

—Sí —dijo Sarah antes de que Cesar respondiera.

Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, pero su corazón se hizo añicos cuando sintió

que estaba besando una fría pared de piedra.

En cuanto ella se apartó, Cesar tomó a Johnny en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo.

El niño se volvió y lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello. Sarah apenas podía respirar

debido a las emociones que la embargaban.

—Ahora eres oficialmente mi hijo. Nunca volveremos a separarnos —Cesar

besó a Johnny en la frente—. ¿Estás listo para el viaje en helicóptero?

—¡Sí!

El cura les recordó que debían pasar a la salita adjunta a la capilla para firmar

los documentos del matrimonio. Cuando acabaron, Sarah estrechó cariñosamente su

mano.

—Gracias, padre.

El sacerdote se apartó con ella un momento de Cesar y de Johnny.

—Conozco a tu marido desde que nació. Cesar protege celosamente su corazón.

Sé paciente durante los oscuros tiempos que se avecinan. Algún día volverá a salir el

sol.

A Sarah le habría gustado tener la fe del sacerdote, pero las palabras «algún

día» le hicieron sumergirse en una nueva oleada de desesperación.

Una vez concluidos todos los trámites, un grupo de trabajadores del hospital los

acompañó hasta la azotea, donde aguardaba el helicóptero que iba a llevarlos a la

villa. Dos enfermeros instalaron a Cesar en el interior y, tras ayudar a Johnny a subir,

uno de ellos entregó a Sarah la cámara de usar y tirar que había utilizado para tomar

fotos de la boda.

—¿Estás emocionado, cariño? —preguntó a su hijo una vez estuvo sentada.

—Sí.

La sonrisa de Johnny no engañó a Sarah. Estaba asustado, pero jamás lo habría

admitido ante su padre.

Un instante después comenzaron a rotar las aspas de las hélices.

Cesar debió de percibir el miedo de su hijo, porque apoyó su mano en la de él

en cuanto se elevaron.

—Así fue como me sentía la primera vez que conduje un coche de carreras de

verdad, mio piccolo. Pero enseguida me acostumbré a la sensación. Tú limítate a

mirarme y verás como todo va bien.

Unos minutos después dejaron atrás Roma en dirección al sur. Johnny no tardó

en superar el miedo y al cabo de un rato estaba haciendo comentarios sin parar

mientras contemplaba las espectaculares vistas que se divisaban desde el helicó Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 27—103

Siguieron su trayecto en dirección a Positano por la costa de Amalfi, conocida

como una de las regiones más bellas de Italia.

—¿Dónde está nuestra villa, papá? —preguntó Johnny cuando oyó que el piloto

comentaba que ya estaban muy cerca.

Cesar se inclinó hacia la ventanilla y señaló.

—¿Ves la casa rosada que está encima de esa colina?

Johnny presionó su nariz contra la ventanilla.

—¡Parece un palacio!

—Es demasiado pequeña para ser un palacio de verdad —dijo Cesar con una

sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta!

La mente de Sarah se llenó de imágenes de cómo habrían sido las cosas si seis

años antes se hubiera reunido con Cesar en aquel paraíso. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Entonces no había tenido una respuesta para aquella pregunta, pero ahora sí la

tenía. Cesar estaba feliz. Su instantánea transformación de soltero a padre había sido

total.

—Estamos a punto de aterrizar —les informó el piloto.

Cesar hizo que Johnny se sentara adecuadamente y no le soltó la mano hasta

que el helicóptero tomó tierra. Sarah se preguntó quién necesitaba más a quién.

El helipuerto formaba parte de una pequeña clínica que se hallaba en una

ladera de la colina. Dos enfermeros acudieron enseguida para trasladar a Cesar del

helicóptero a una ambulancia. Sarah dio las gracias al piloto antes de bajar con su

hijo.

Una vez en la ambulancia miró a Cesar y notó que su expresión se había

endurecido. Después de haber sido el rey de la velocidad durante varios años, no

debía de resultarle fácil aceptar la constante ayuda que necesitaba.

A su manera, Johnny mostró una asombrosa comprensión de lo que estaba

pasando por la mente de su padre.

—¿Te encuentras bien, papá?

Cesar acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

—Contigo aquí, ¿cómo no iba a estar bien?

Sarah se obligó a mirar por la ventanilla. «Sigue diciendo eso, Cesar. Sigue

creyéndolo y saldrás de ésta más fuerte que nunca».

El conductor puso en marcha la ambulancia y unos segundos después

circulaban por una sinuosa y estrecha carretera a la que daban diversas villas de lujo.

Finalmente se detuvo ante una verja que daba a un sendero privado. La verja se abrió

para darles paso y unos momentos después estaban ante la villa rosada que habían

visto desde el Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 28—103

—Ya estamos en casa —dijo Cesar.

—¡Hurra! —Johnny prácticamente saltó del coche, demasiado excitado como

para permanecer quieto un segundo más. Sarah lo siguió.

El enfermero que los había acompañado sacó una silla de ruedas en la que

ayudó a instalarse a Cesar. Luego empujó la silla hasta un precioso patio interior que

rodeaba una piscina rectangular.

Johnny tenía razón: la villa parecía un palacio.

Cuando el enfermero volvió a la ambulancia, una mujer y un hombre, ambos de

pelo rubio oscuro, salieron a recibir a Cesar. Por sus abrazos y expresiones de cariño,

Sarah dedujo que lo querían mucho.

Cesar atrajo a Johnny hacia sí y lo sentó en su regazo.

—Bianca, Angelo, os presento mi hijo, Johnny —dijo en inglés—. Johnny, ellos

son los Carlonis.

—¡Hola!

La sonrisa del niño fue como un rayo de sol.

—¡Qué niño más guapo! —exclamó Bianca mientras se inclinaba para besarlo

en ambas mejillas.

Angelo, un hombre fuerte como un toro, sonrió.

—Te pareces a tu padre cuando era joven.

—Lo mismo me ha dicho el piloto del helicóptero —dijo Johnny, obviamente

encantado.

—Bianca y Angelo llevan años viviendo aquí y se ocupan de mí y de la casa.

—Mamá y yo también nos vamos a ocupar de ti.

Cesar besó a su hijo en la frente.

—Lo mejor será que todos cuidemos de todos. ¿Sarah? —añadió

inesperadamente sin mirarla, casi como si fuera un exceso de equipaje.

Sarah se acercó con piernas temblorosas a estrechar las manos de Bianca y

Angelo.

—Os presento a mi esposa, Sarah Priestley, ahora Sarah de Falcon.

El nombre pareció significar algo para el ama de llaves, que miró a Sarah sin

sonreír.

—Nos acabamos de casar en el hospital —continuó Cesar—. Hasta mañana, no

quiero que nadie sepa que estamos en casa. ¿Capisce?

—Sí, Cesar —murmuró Bianca. Su marido se limitó a asentir.

—¿Johnny? Si quieres venir conmigo y con Angelo, Bianca se ocupará de tu

madre. Luego comeremos en la terraza.

—La cocinera ya tiene lista la comida —dijo el ama de Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 29—103

Johnny ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes cocinera, papá?

Cesar sonrió.

—Ahora tú también la tienes. Se llama Juliana. Puede prepararte lo que quieras.

Al escuchar aquello, Johnny se puso a dar saltos, emocionado. Sarah notó que

parecía totalmente feliz con su padre.

—Nos vemos enseguida, cariño.

—De acuerdo, mamá.

Bianca se volvió hacia Sarah.

—Venga conmigo, señora de Falcon.

Tomó la maleta de Sarah y la condujo hasta un amplio dormitorio pintado en

delicados tonos azules y con un moderno baño que incluía todo tipo de servicios.

En el centro del dormitorio había una gran cama de matrimonio cubierta con

una colcha de seda verde.

—Es una habitación preciosa —Sarah miró a su alrededor y señaló una

puerta—. ¿Adónde da esa puerta?

—Al pasillo.

Sarah asintió.

—¿Y dónde ha instalado a Johnny?

—En la suite de su padre, al otro extremo de la villa.

El ama de llaves estaba siendo educada, pero Sarah detectó cierta hostilidad en

ella. Era evidente que culpaba a Sarah por aquella situación y quería compensar a

Cesar. Decidió que hablaría con Cesar sobre el tema cuando estuvieran a solas, para

que el comportamiento de Bianca no afectara negativamente a Johnny.

—La comida se servirá en la terraza oeste. Cuando esté instalada, vaya por el

pasillo hasta el vestíbulo y luego cruce las puertas corredizas.

—Gracias, Bianca.

El ama de llaves salió sin decir nada más.

Sarah comprendió que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a la situación si quería

sobrevivir. Sólo la toleraban en la villa porque era la madre de Johnny.

Tras refrescarse en el baño y ponerse unos pantalones blancos y una blusa

amarilla, salió al vestíbulo.

Había prometido hacer una rápida llamada a sus padres, pero tendría que

esperar a la hora de acostarse. El día anterior los había llamado para decirles que

habían llegado bien a Roma. Lógicamente, sus padres querían saber cuál había sido

el resultado de la visita al hospital. Se iban a quedar sorprendidos cuando

averiguaran que ya estaba casada, pero se alegrarían de que la verdad hubiera salido

por fin a la luz por el bien de su Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 30—103

Pero no estaban al tanto del verdadero estado mental de Cesar, y Sarah no

pensaba informarles de la situación hasta que la tuviera un poco más controlada.

A punto de llegar a la terraza, vio a Cesar sentado en su silla de ruedas. Estaba

señalando algo a su animado hijo, que estaba de pie junto a él.

Al verla, Johnny corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Sarah nunca había agradecido

tanto sentir sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Ven a ver, mamá! —dijo el niño a la vez que tiraba de ella hacia la terraza.

Sarah trató de ignorar la castigadora mirada de Cesar mientras se encaminaba

hacia la barandilla.

Johnny señaló el mar que se veía desde la terraza.

—¿Ves esas islas?

Sarah asintió.

—Se llaman las islas Galli. Papá me ha dicho que las sirenas solían vivir allí y

que eran peligrosas. ¿Qué es una sirena?

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—Me ha dicho que te lo preguntara a ti porque tú lo sabes todo sobre las

sirenas.

Sarah se ruborizó, pero se negó a mirar a Cesar.

—Eran mujeres imaginarias con medio cuerpo de pez que cantaban cuando

algún barco pasaba cerca.

—¿Y por qué eran peligrosas?

—Porque sus canciones eran tan bonitas que hacían que los hombres quisieran

saltar de los barcos para nadar hasta ellas —dijo Cesar—. Pero los hombres morían al

tratar de alcanzarlas.

Johnny miró a su padre con expresión seria.

—No deberían haber navegado cerca de ellas.

—Tienes razón, figlio mio. Desafortunadamente, aprendieron la lección tarde.

Sarah trató de contener su enfado.

—Es sólo un cuento, cariño —dijo a su hijo—. Y ahora vamos a sentarnos a

comer.

Se reunieron con Cesar en torno a la mesa redonda de cristal en la que una

doncella llamada Concetta acababa de servir la comida.

—¿Mamá? Bianca me ha dicho que Juliana ha preparado una hamburguesa con

queso especialmente para mí.

—¡Qué suerte! Ésa es una de tus comidas favoritas.

Johnny asintió.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, papá?Rebecca Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 31—103

—También me encantan las hamburguesas.

El niño sonrió, encantado de la coincidencia, y luego se lanzó sobre su comida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer después de comer? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—Tu padre acaba de salir del hospital, cariño. Ha sido un día muy largo y

ajetreado y lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos a la cama temprano.

Cesar lanzó a Sarah una mirada de advertencia antes de volverse hacia Johnny.

—¿Te gustaría ver mi gimnasio?

—¿Dónde está?

—Al final del pasillo, en el extremo más alejado de la piscina.

—¿Quieres decir que está en nuestra casa? —preguntó Johnny, sorprendido.

—Sí, piccolo mio. En una habitación muy grande en la que trabajo para estar en

forma.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Pesas, espalderas, bancos de flexiones, una bicicleta estática, una cinta para

caminar y correr…

—¡Bien! ¿Puedo hacer ejercicio contigo?

—Podemos trabajar con las pesas para fortalecer nuestros bíceps.

—¿Qué son los bíceps?

—Esto —Cesar palmeó el brazo de Johnny—. Dentro de poco los tuyos serán

más grandes que los de tu amigo Carson.

—Los suyos son más bien pequeños.

—Eso suponía.

Johnny rió.

—Pero tú aún no has visto a Carson. Eres muy gracioso, papi. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —Cesar tomó un bocado de macarrones antes de

continuar hablando—. Mañana iremos a comprar unos juguetes y luego podemos

nadar. Nos sentará bien con el calor que está haciendo.

—Yo no sé nadar muy bien, pero sé bucear si mamá me sujeta.

—Ahora estoy yo aquí para sujetarte


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 4

Sarah captó con total claridad la advertencia de Cesar. «Ha llegado mi turno»,

venía a decir. Y a ella no se le habría ocurrido privarlo de aquello.

Después del sombrío estado mental por el que había pasado, le hacía muy feliz

comprobar que la presencia de Johnny estaba devolviéndole las ganas de vivir.

Doce horas antes Johnny y ella habían tomado un taxi para acudir al hospital.

Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces que apenas podía creerlo. Estaba

casada y a partir de aquel día iba a ser tratada como la señora de Falcon, esposa del

gran Cesar Villon.

Tembló de aprensión al pensar en cómo reaccionarían los padres de Cesar

cuando se enteraran de la noticia. Su madre la despreciaría por lo que había hecho.

¿Cómo podía haber ocultado a Cesar la existencia de su hijo durante tanto

tiempo? Sabía que los remordimientos no la abandonarían nunca, pero estaba

dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pudiera para compensarlo.

Lo más probable era que en aquellos momentos estuviera deseando que se

fuera para poder disfrutar de su primera comida a solas con su hijo, una experiencia

que ella ya había compartido con Johnny muchas veces. Al menos aquello era algo

que podía hacer por él.

Terminó rápidamente el resto de su comida y luego se levantó.

—Si me disculpáis, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas —dijo, evitando mirar a

Cesar—. Que os divirtáis.

—¿A quién piensas llamar? En California son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Las palabras de Cesar hicieron que Sarah se detuviera en seco.

—Es cierto —rió nerviosamente, no sólo por haber olvidado la diferencia

horaria, sino porque Cesar podía pensar que iba a llamar a Mick. Después de haberle

dicho que sólo eran amigos, tenía todos los motivos para sentirse suspicaz.

—Cuando le he dicho a Bianca que preparara las habitaciones ha asumido que,

en mi estado, necesitaría un dormitorio para mí sólo —dijo Cesar—. Pero, como ha

dicho Johnny, la mamá y el papá de Carson duermen en la misma habitación, de

manera que puedes trasladar tus cosas a mi cuarto —la orden estaba implícita en el

tono de su sugerencia—. Cuando llegues al vestíbulo, tuerce a la izquierda. Es la

habitación del final del pasillo.

A pesar de saber que sólo lo estaba haciendo por Johnny, Sarah no pudo evitar

un estremecimiento de excitación al pensar en dormir con él.

—Mi cuarto está junto al vuestro, mami.

El primer impulso de Sarah fue preguntar a Johnny si quería ayudarla a

trasladar su equipaje, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Johnny y ella habían pasado juntos

tanto tiempo que resultaba extraño ceder la responsabilidad a otro. Pero Cesar no era

cualquier otro. Era el padre de Johnny y había asumido su paternidad sin dudarlo.

La adoración entre padre e hijo había sido mutua desde el primer instante. Johnny

quería estar con su padre, lo que significaba más tiempo libre para ella, que en

realidad no lo quería.

Johnny había sido todo su mundo desde que había nacido. Pero ahora iba a

compartirlo como lo hacían dos padres en un hogar normal.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo finalmente.

Sin dar tiempo a Johnny a hacerle preguntas que tal vez no podría contestar,

salió de la terraza y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Unos minutos después se hallaba con su equipaje ante las puertas de madera

labrada que daban al dormitorio principal. Cuando las abrió entró en un mundo de

ensueño, sin duda creado para ayudar a Cesar a relajarse después de las carreras.

Como la habitación que acababa de dejar, aquella también bordeaba la piscina, pero

era bastante más grande. Sobre la cabecera de la cama colgaban dos cuadros de

Miguel Ángel. Junto a una de las paredes había un gran armario francés pintado a

mano. También había un sofá ornamentado y un confidente situados frente a una

chimenea exquisitamente tallada. A ambos lados de una mesa de mármol blanco

había dos sillas estilo Luis XV.

Frente a la cama había dos altas puertas que daban a una terraza desde la que

había espectaculares vistas al océano.

Sarah dejó la maleta en el suelo y salió. La belleza desde aquel lado de la casa

era tan indescriptible que casi dolía. Permaneció un buen rato allí antes de explorar el

resto de la suite.

Una puerta daba al dormitorio de Johnny, decorado en unos deliciosos tonos

amarillo limón y blanco. Otra daba a un lujoso baño y una tercera al estudio de

Cesar, equipado con todo lo último en tecnología.

Aquella habitación pertenecía al corredor. Todos sus trofeos, premios y fotos

estaban allí, modestamente ocultos a los ojos del mundo. Cesar siempre había sido la

personificación de la clase para Sarah, y ahora entendía por qué. Si le quitaran sus

orígenes aristocráticos, seguiría siendo el mismo hombre maravilloso que era.

En el fondo era una persona muy reservada que, a pesar de disfrutar de la

competición, se mostraba asombrosamente humilde en lo referente a su colosal éxito

en el mundo de las carreras.

Aquella mañana, en el hospital, la violencia de sus emociones había revelado

una faceta de su naturaleza que poca gente llegaba a ver. Pero Sarah había mirado en

su alma y había descubierto a un hombre que quería a su hijo más que cualquier

premio que pudiera obtener con las carreras. También estaba convencida de que,

aunque no hubiera sufrido el accidente, Cesar habría tenido la misma reacción

cuando le hubiera presentado a su hijo en California.

El anhelo de ser padre siempre había estado allí. Cesar nunca había negado que

algún día, en el momento adecuado, quería tener una familia, pero el destino había

decretado que ese día llegara antes de lo que esperaba, cambiando para siempre la

vida de tres personas

Sarah no fue capaz de controlar el sollozo que subió a su garganta. Se sentó en

el borde de la cama y deslizó la mano por la colcha color crema que la cubría.

—Querido Cesar… si tenía que haber un accidente, ¿por qué no me sucedió a

mí? No a ti, mi amor. No a ti…

De pronto sintió que una mano le zarandeaba el brazo.

—¿Mami? ¿Qué pasa?

Johnny había entrado en la habitación tan sigilosamente que Sarah no lo había

oído.

—¿Papá? Mamá está llorando.

—Tal vez está disgustada porque he olvidado darle el anillo de bodas que le

prometí.

Sarah trató de borrar el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro antes de volverse, pero

nada escapaba a la atención de Cesar que, tras observarla un momento, maniobró su

silla de ruedas hasta el tocador para sacar algo de un cajón.

—¿Ves este rubí, Johnny? —dijo a la vez que abría la palma de la mano—.

Napoleón lo trajo de su campaña en Egipto. Es conocido como el Corazón de

Alejandría.

Johnny tomó el anillo y lo miró.

—Es muy bonito.

—Hace muchas generaciones que el anillo está en la familia Varano. Mi madre

me lo entregó cuando cumplí veintiún años. Me dijo que debía dárselo a la mujer con

que quisiera casarme —Cesar se acercó a Sarah—. Dame tu mano izquierda.

Una de las famosas joyas Varano…

La madre de Cesar nunca habría imaginado que el anillo acabaría en el dedo de

una insignificante norteamericana que había sido capaz de ocultar durante cinco

años a su hijo que había sido padre.

Agobiada por los remordimientos, Sarah extendió la mano, consciente de que

cada gesto de aquel memorable día tenía un propósito simbólico y dejaría una

impresión indeleble en la mente de Johnny.

Cesar tomó su mano y le puso el anillo. Cuando lo miró, Sarah pensó que aquel

rubí se parecía mucho a su sangrante corazón.

Johnny la miró atentamente.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora, mami?

—Mucho mejor —Sarah extendió los brazos para abrazar a su hijo, consciente

de que su marido esperaba algún tipo de respuesta—. Gracias, Cesar —dijo por

encima del hombro de Johnny—. Sé que es un anillo inestimable. Me esforzaré

porque nunca le suceda nada —le aterrorizaba perder una herencia familiar

irremplazable.

—Tampoco sería tan grave. Cuando Johnny encuentre a la mujer con la quiera

casarse, podrá elegir entre las otras joyas que hay en el palacio ducal.

—¿Otras joyas? ¿Puedo verlas, papi?

—Por supuesto. Haremos un viaje para visitar a mi primo Maximiliano y a su

esposa Greer. Tienen un hijo llamado Carlo que se parece mucho a ti, aunque es más

joven. Tú eres el mayor de todos tus primos.

Johnny sonrió, evidentemente satisfecho con la idea.

—¿Tengo muchos primos?

Cesar asintió.

—Mi otro primo Nicolás y su esposa, Piper, acaban de tener trillizos.

—¿Trillizos?

—Eso significa tres bebés a la vez —explicó Sarah.

—¡Guau!

—Dos niñas y un niño. Lety, Carolina y Fernando —dijo Cesar—. Y mi primo

Massimo también acaba de ser padre. Pronto vendrá a visitarnos.

Massimo… Sarah conocía muy bien aquel nombre. Había habido momentos a

lo largo de los últimos seis años en que había sentido la tentación de llamarlo para

pedirle consejo. Pero cada vez que había descolgado el auricular se había echado

atrás. Si Cesar hubiera averiguado que le había contado a Massimo lo sucedido antes

que a él, las cosas habrían resultado aún peor.

—¿Cómo se llama su bebé?

—Nicky di Rocche. Julie, su mama, es de Sonoma, California.

—Nosotros hemos estado ahí, ¿verdad, mamá?

Sarah asintió sin decir nada.

—Mi tía Elaine va a tener otro bebé —añadió Johnny.

Cesar ladeó su oscura cabeza.

—La recuerdo. ¿Sigue teniendo el pelo rojo?

—Sí. Le preocupa que su hijo lo herede.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dice que los otros niños se burlarán de él.

—A veces los niños no son agradables, ¿verdad?

—No. Carson no fue agradable cuando me llamó llorica.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Ha herido alguna vez alguien tus sentimientos?

Cesar miró a Sarah antes de responder.

—Sí —contestó con firmeza.

Sarah apartó la mirada.

—¿Johnny? Se está haciendo tarde. Tienes que tomar un baño antes de ir a la

cama.

—De acuerdo.

—Voy a abrir el grifo de tu bañera.

Sarah bajó de la cama, ansiosa por alejarse de Cesar. Pero cuando fue a entrar

en el dormitorio de Johnny le dijo que esperara.

—Déjale que se bañe en nuestra bañera. Podrá nadar en ella.

—¡Nadar! —exclamó Johnny, encantado ante la perspectiva.

Unos minutos después estaba demostrando sus habilidades de salpicado en la

enorme bañera del dormitorio de sus padres.

Sarah sintió la presencia de Cesar a sus espaldas mientras se arrodillaba para

lavar el pelo de su hijo.

—Mira, papá… puedo contener el aliento —Johnny metió la cabeza bajo el agua

mientras su madre le lavaba los rizos. Cuando volvió a salir con una sonrisa

triunfante en los labios, parecía uno de los atractivos y traviesos querubines italianos

que Sarah había visto pintados en la capilla del hospital. Se parecía tanto a Cesar…

—Voy a por el pijama —dijo, emocionada.

Un rato después, con el pijama puesto y tras haberse lavado los dientes, Johnny

se volvió hacia su padre.

—Ya estoy listo para ir a la cama. ¿Quieres acompañarme mientras rezo mis

oraciones?

—Trata de impedírmelo —bromeó Cesar a la vez que simulaba golpear con el

puño la mandíbula de su hijo.

—Déjame hacer eso.

Johnny imitaba todo lo que su padre hacía. Como una esponja, no dejaba de

absorber cada uno de sus gestos, de sus actos.

Sarah los siguió hasta el dormitorio del niño. Apartó la colcha y las sábanas de

la cama y colocó junto a la almohada el modelo en miniatura del coche de Cesar y

dos pequeños dinosaurios que Johnny había llevado consigo.

Mientras Sarah se sentaba en el borde de la cama, Johnny se arrodilló junto a

ésta y miró de reojo a su padre para asegurarse de que le estaba prestando atención.

—Querido Dios… quiero a mi papá. Gracias por haber dejado que nos

casáramos. Gracias por no haber dejado que me asustara demasiado en el

helicóptero. Bendice a todos mis abuelos y a todos mis primos. Bendice las piernas de

papá para que se pongan mejor. Bendice a mamá para que deje de llorar. Amén.

—Amén —dijo Sarah a la vez que se levantaba—. Disculpadme un momento.

Cuando Sarah salió de la habitación, Cesar abrazó a su hijo. Estaba tan

emocionado que le costaba hablar.

—Te quiero, Johnny. Me has hecho muy feliz, hijo mío.

—Y tú a mí, papá.

—Dime algo. ¿Tu madre suele llorar a menudo?

—Sí, porque te quiere mucho.

Cesar cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Pero no sabe que puedo escucharla —añadió el niño—. Ojalá no llorara…

—No es agradable escuchar llorar a nuestras madres, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿La tuya también llora mucho?

—Sé que a veces lo hace.

—Porque tiene miedo de que sufras un accidente, ¿verdad?

Cesar palmeó la espalda de su hijo.

—Ya no tiene que preocuparse por eso.

—Porque tuviste un gran accidente.

—Más grande de lo que esperaba.

Johnny tomó el coche que su madre había dejado junto a la almohada y lo miró.

—¿Volverás a correr cuando te pongas mejor?

—No. Pienso quedarme en casa para disfrutar de mi hijo.

—Me alegro de eso —tras una pausa, Johnny añadió—: Si me asusto esta noche,

¿puedo ir a vuestro dormitorio?

Cesar sonrió.

—¿Y adonde ibas a ir si no? Pero puede que no te haga falta si dejamos una de

las luces encendidas.

—Gracias —Johnny besó a su padre en la mejilla antes de meterse en la cama—.

¿Papi? ¿Quieres ver mi álbum de recortes antes de irte a la cama?

—No sabía que tuvieras un álbum de recortes.

—Hace tiempo que lo tengo. Mamá me ha ayudado a hacerlo. Voy a por él —

Johnny volvió a salir de la cama y corrió hasta la silla en que su madre había dejado

su maleta. La abrió, sacó el álbum y corrió de nuevo junto a su padre—. Toma.

Cesar tomó el álbum y, emocionado, lo abrió. En la primera página había una

foto que le hizo Sarah cuando acababa de cumplir veinticuatro años. Nueve años de

historia… mucho tiempo.

Entonces ella tenía diecisiete años y ya era toda una belleza. Hasta que

empezaron a hablar en casa de sus padres había creído que era mayor. Cuando el

señor Priestley los presentó, recalcó la edad de su hija en tono de clara advertencia.

En la foto, Cesar aparecía con el trofeo de ganador de su primer campeonato del

mundo de Fórmula 1, alardeando ante la niña mujer cuya dulzura y belleza lo atraían

como las sirenas de Ulises.

—¿Puedo ver la copa? —preguntó Johnny.

—Mañana te lo enseñaré todo.

—Tienes muchas, ¿verdad?

—Unas cuantas —contestó Cesar, pero habría renunciado a todas con tal de

haber podido pasar aquellos años con su hijo. Años en que un hijo y un padre se

necesitaban mutuamente…

Maldijo en silencio a Sarah por haberle privado de aquello.

La foto del álbum parecía burlarse de él.

Entonces se sentía inmortal, dispuesto a romper todos los récords establecidos

en el mundo de la Fórmula 1. Ni por un momento se le pasó por la imaginación que

llegaría el día en que sería incapaz de posar en pie para una foto.

Pasó la página con mano temblorosa. En la siguiente foto, tomada el mismo día

que la anterior, aparecían Sarah y su familia con él.

—Esos son el abuelo, la abuela, tía Elaine y mamá —dijo Johnny.

Cesar carraspeó.

—Ya veo —su mente se llenó de recuerdos—. ¿Sabías que el nombre Priestley

tiene una historia importante?

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Hace mucho, otro Priestley inventó una máquina para hacer agua

carbonatada.

Johnny frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita?

—La leche.

Cesar rió.

—¿Y aparte de la leche?

—El refresco de naranja.

—Se nota que eres medio italiano. A los italianos nos encanta el refresco de

naranja. Se hace con agua carbonatada. Muchos refrescos se hacen con agua

carbonatada. Por eso dirige tu abuelo la empresa Quencher.

—No sabía eso. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Tu madre.

Sarah contó muchas cosas a Cesar aquella primera noche. Cesar debía admitir

que se produjo una comunicación inmediata entre ellos, algo sorprendente, teniendo

en cuenta que Sarah era bastante más joven que él. Una adolescente con la suficiente

belleza y encanto como para animarlo a acudir a casa de los Priestley cada vez que

iba a correr en los Estados Unidos.

—El abuelo dice que eres el mejor corredor del mundo.

Y el mayor miserable que existía por haber dejado embarazada a su hija…

—Me temo que ya no lo soy, mon fils.

Cesar ayudó a Johnny a meterse en la cama y lo arropó antes de pasar a la

siguiente página del álbum. Así comenzó un viaje hacia el pasado. Su vida se

desplegó ante él en orden cronológico. Había muchas fotos de Sarah y él practicando

surf o navegando.

Una foto en concreto llamó especialmente su atención. En ella aparecía la

hospedería en que pasaron aquella gloriosa noche. La felicidad que reflejaba la

expresión de ambos hizo que le costara verdaderos esfuerzos respirar.

Sarah había hecho un registro cronológico de su carrera, sin dejar nada fuera.

Cada carrera, cada triunfo. Todo ello documentado. En algunas fotos de revistas y

periódicos aparecía celebrando sus triunfos con diversas bellezas y celebridades en

conocidos clubes nocturnos del mundo.

En otras aparecía con sus padres y hermanos tras el Gran Premio de Mónaco, o

en Monza, en Italia…

Miró a Johnny, que finalmente se había quedado dormido con el carrillo sobre

el coche de juguete. Lo retiró cuidadosamente y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche, junto a

los dinosaurios. Tras un día tan intenso, no era de extrañar que se hubiera quedado

dormido casi de repente.

Y el día también había sido especialmente intenso para él. Aquella mañana

había sufrido dos conmociones de las no creía que fuera a recuperarse nunca.

Cuando había escuchado la voz de Sarah y la había visto de pie ante su cama como

un precioso cervatillo asustado por las deslumbrantes luces de un coche, había creído

que estaba alucinando.

Tras haber pasado años esperando en vano tener noticias de ella, la aparición de

Sarah en el hospital en sus horas más bajas le había hecho comprender por primera

vez cómo era posible que alguien pudiera cometer un crimen pasional.

¿Y quién habría podido imaginar que tras echarla de la habitación del hospital

con su rabioso improperio volvería unos minutos después con el hijo que habían

engendrado juntos? Su maravilloso hijo, Jean Cesar…

Sarah tenía razón. Su madre adoraría al pequeño Giovanni. Cesar sabía que sus

padres estaban sufriendo por su parálisis. Consciente de su dolor, e incapaz de

soportar verlo en sus amorosas miradas, los había mantenido alejados de su lado.

Aún no podía enfrentarse a aquello.

Luc entendía. Unos años atrás estuvo a punto de perder una pierna en un

accidente que sufrió mientras esquiaba. Casi enloqueció de desesperación. Pero

Olivia lo cambió todo.

Apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla de ruedas. Estaba seguro de que la

angustia de sus padres se vería en gran medida aliviada cuando vieran a Johnny. No

pensaba tardar en llamarlos, pero en aquellos momentos quería permanecer allí para

tratar de asimilar la maravilla de la existencia de su hijo.

Cuando estuviera seguro de que su esposa estaba dormida, le pediría a Angelo

que lo ayudara a meterse en la cama.

No podía decirse que Sarah y él fueran precisamente la viva imagen de dos

amantes apasionados…

Capítulo 5

Tras comprobar desde el umbral de la puerta que Johnny estaba enseñando a su

padre el álbum de recortes, Sarah se fue a la cama. Quería que Cesar creyera que

estaba dormida cuando entrara en la habitación. Lo amaba tanto que su estado nunca

le importaría. De hecho, lo amaba aún más por ello. Pero, dado que no la

correspondía, la situación para él resultaba repugnante.

Debía asimilar el hecho de que Cesar despreciara la mera idea de compartir la

cama con ella. Sólo por el bien de Johnny estaba dispuesto a superar su rechazo y a

simular que eran una pareja felizmente casada.

Suspiró. Era posible que hubiera hecho todo lo demás mal con Cesar, pero con

el álbum que había ido elaborando bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo le había hecho un

regalo inestimable que no podía rechazar.

Antes de apagar la luz de la mesilla de noche, colocó el libro de bebé de Johnny

sobre la almohada de Cesar. Otro regalo recopilado desde los primeros momentos de

su nacimiento hasta la semana anterior, cuando puso la foto de Johnny posando

junto Carson con su equipo de fútbol. Todo aquello ayudaría a su padre a ponerse al

tanto de los años que se había perdido de su hijo.

Elaine había tomado docenas de fotos en la habitación del hospital cuando

nació Johnny. Fotos del bebé en la cuna, de la médico que atendió a Sarah, de la

familia mientras tomaba a Johnny en brazos por turnos… Bendita Elaine.

Tras haber hecho todo lo posible por aquella noche, Sarah se tumbó de costado

y se cubrió con las mantas. Con el aire acondicionado encendido debido al intenso

calor reinante, se agradecían.

Tras cerciorarse de que Johnny estaba profundamente dormido, Cesar salió de

la habitación y fue a la terraza. Sabía que había llegado el momento de ponerse en

contacto con sus padres. Había dado órdenes estrictas al médico para que no les

comunicara que había dejado el hospital, pero ahora que él era padre comprendía

muchas cosas en las que nunca se había parado a pensar hasta hacía unas horas.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan insensible y egoísta como para mantener a sus padres

apartados de su lado desde que había sufrido el accidente? Desde que decidió

dedicarse a las carreras de coches les había hecho sufrir tanto que merecían enterarse

antes que nadie de que ya no era el soltero por el que tanto se habían preocupado

durante aquellos años.

Sin perder más tiempo, sacó el móvil para llamarlos. Estarían en la cama. Su

padre contestó a la primera llamada, lo que significaba que estaba esperando. Habría

visto el nombre de Cesar en la pantalla.

—Mon cher fils…

Cesar tuvo que carraspear.

—Papá.

—Grace à Dieu!

Cesar oyó que su madre pronunciaba la misma exclamación en el fondo.

—Siento no haberos llamado hasta ahora. No me sentía capaz. Perdonadme.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Lo comprendemos. ¡Lo que importa es que estás

vivo!

Cesar asintió. Él mismo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba vivo hasta

aquella mañana, cuando Sarah se había presentado con Johnny en el hospital.

—Sé que es tarde, papá, pero quería que supierais que estoy de vuelta en

Positano. Oigo a mamá haciendo preguntas. Dile que voy a empezar de inmediato

con la terapia física.

—Es una noticia magnífica, hijo, pero sabemos que vas a necesitar ayuda.

Volaremos mañana mismo hasta allí para echarte una mano.

El día siguiente iba a ser demasiado pronto. Cesar necesitaba otro día para

establecer una mínima rutina con su hijo antes de que la familia apareciera.

—Tengo ayuda de sobra, papá. ¿Por qué no venís pasado mañana? Traed a Luc

y a su familia con vosotros. Para entonces todo estará organizado. Hay aquí dos

personas a las que quiero que conozcáis todos.

—Ah, ¿oui? —el tono del padre de Cesar reveló que aquello había despertado

su interés.

—Pon el manos libres para que mamá pueda escuchar esto —dijo Cesar.

Les esperaba la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas.

Al parecer, Sarah había estado aún más agotada de lo que había creído, porque

en ningún momento notó que Cesar hubiera acudido a la cama. Cuando Johnny

entró corriendo a la mañana siguiente en el dormitorio para despertarla, Cesar no

estaba allí. Tan sólo la huella de su cabeza en la almohada y la desaparición del libro

de bebé de Johnny demostraban que había pasado la noche a su lado.

¿Habría podido dormir algo?

Eso esperaba Sarah. Cesar necesitaba hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para

iniciar la batalla que le aguardaba para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas.

—¿Has desayunado ya con tu padre? —preguntó tras comprobar que eran más

de las nueve.

—Sí. Juliana me ha preparado un zumo y tostadas con canela.

—Qué suerte —Sarah se irguió en la cama y besó a su hijo en la frente. Vestía

unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta azul con un T. Rex en el frente—.

¿Dónde está tu padre?

—En el gimnasio, con su tera… su tera…

—Su terapista.

Johnny asintió.

—Papá habla en francés con ella.

¿Ella?

Sarah salió de la cama y se puso su bata rosa.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Papá la llama Bibi. ¿No es gracioso?

—Mucho —Sarah se encaminó hacia el baño. Se sentía inquieta respecto a la tal

Bibi.

—Se parece un poco a Campanilla, la amiga de Peter Pan —añadió Johnny.

Campanilla era la atractiva y curvilínea hada que amaba a Peter Pan. Sarah

experimentó una absurda punzada de celos.

A lo largo de los años había hecho verdaderos esfuerzos para evitar que el

monstruo de los celos arruinara su vida. Cesar siempre insistió en que no se casaría

hasta que dejara de correr, y ella trató de tener eso siempre presente cada vez que la

prensa del corazón sugería que el famoso corredor mantenía otra relación.

—Papá le ha dicho a Bianca que la instale en la habitación azul.

Sarah, que ya había empezado a cepillarse el pelo ante el espejo del baño, se

quedó paralizada al escuchar aquello desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Va a quedarse aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Sarah se puso la ropa interior antes de salir y encaminarse

al vestidor en que había colgado su ropa la noche anterior.

—Bianca ha dicho que mucho.

Sarah sintió que el suelo temblaba. Iba a tener que esforzarse por controlar sus

celos. Aquella fisioterapeuta había acudido allí para ayudar a Cesar.

—Vístete deprisa, mami. Papá ha dicho que iba a comprarme unos juguetes.

—Lo recuerdo.

Si iban a pasear por Positano, debía vestir algo apropiado como esposa de

Cesar. Pero no había mucho que elegir entre el escaso vestuario que había llevado

consigo.

Cuando estuvieran en Positano podría comprar algo. Y tal vez podrían llevar a

revelar el carrete de la cámara desechable con las fotos de la boda. Ya que su familia

no había estado en la ceremonia, querrían verlas.

Se puso el vestido y unas sandalias a juego y cuando salió del vestidor vio que

Concetta le había llevado la bandeja con el desayuno. Se quedó sin aliento al ver los

copos de maíz con plátano y fresas. Había comido lo mismo tras hacer el amor toda

la noche…

Cesar recordaba… Nadie sabía mejor que él cómo retorcer el cuchillo para

incrementar su dolor hasta niveles tan exquisitos.

—Mientras desayuno vamos a llamar a los abuelos.

—¿Puedo contarles que ahora vivimos con papá?

—Puedes contarles todo.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, Sarah marcó el número de teléfono de casa de sus

padres y le alcanzó el auricular a Johnny. Aunque fuera media noche en Carmel, no

quería retrasar más aquella llamada.

—¡Hola, abuelo! ¡Adivina qué! —durante los siguientes minutos Johnny hizo

una descripción asombrosamente exhaustiva de todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Siempre había sido un niño feliz, pero había grados de felicidad.

Estar con su padre había hecho que aumentara su capacidad para la alegría. Se

notaba que se sentía más completo, más seguro de sí mismo.

—Los abuelos quieren hablar contigo, mamá —dijo Johnny a la vez que le

alcanzaba el auricular—. Yo voy a ver si papá está listo para salir.

Sarah asintió mientras se llevaba el auricular al oído.

—Hola. Espero no haberos despertado.

—No te preocupes por eso, cariño —contestó su madre desde el otro lado de la

línea—. Además, tu padre y yo estábamos charlando. Johnny parece un niño nuevo.

—Lo sé.

—Has hecho lo correcto, hija —dijo su padre—, aunque te vamos a echar de

menos viviendo tan lejos. ¿Qué dice el doctor del estado de Cesar? Queremos que

nos cuentes la verdad.

—El doctor espera que pueda volver a caminar si hace la suficiente terapia.

—Oh, cariño… —dijo la madre de Sarah, emocionada.

—No cuentes con ello —la severa voz de Cesar sorprendió a Sarah. Se había

acercado tan sigilosamente en su silla de ruedas que no lo había oído. Por una vez

Johnny no estaba con él para anunciar su llegada—. Dame el teléfono, Sarah.

Tenía la frente y las cejas bañadas en sudor, al igual que el pelo y la camiseta.

Por su expresión, la sesión de terapia no debía de haber ido demasiado bien. Pero

aquello sólo era el comienzo…

Cesar pareció cómodo hablando con los padres de Sarah. A fin de cuentas,

había estado invitado en su casa en varias ocasiones. A pesar de todo lo que había

pasado, el padre de Sarah lo admiraba por sus logros. Pero Cesar se aseguró de que

la conversación girara en torno a Johnny.

—Tendréis que venir pronto a visitarnos —dijo cuando dejaron de hablar del

niño—. Arreglad las fechas con vuestra hija. Os pongo de nuevo con ella.

Tras devolver el auricular a Sarah, dirigió su silla de ruedas hacia el baño. Su

humor parecía tan sombrío que Sarah apenas pudo concentrarse. Prometió llamar a

sus padres más tarde y colgó justo cuando apareció Angelo, que la saludó con una

inclinación de la cabeza antes de seguir a Cesar al baño.

Agobiada al pensar en las situaciones a las que iba a tener que enfrentarse su

marido mientras se recuperaba, Sarah tomó su bolso y fue a buscar a Johnny.

Al no encontrarlo en la terraza principal bajó a la primera planta, donde

escuchó voces. Una de ellas era de su hijo, y la otra de una mujer que hablaba inglés

con un marcado acento francés. Los encontró en el gimnasio.

Aunque le habría gustado arañar los ojos marrones de la atractiva rubia vestida

con unos diminutos pantalones cortos y sujetador deportivo a juego, supo que aquel

pensamiento era indigno de ella. La tal Bibi estaba enseñando cómo utilizar las

barras a Johnny. Su cola de caballo se balanceaba a un lado y a otro mientras lo hacía.

—¡Mírame, mamá!

Era imposible no hacerlo.

—¡Bien hecho, hijo!

La otra mujer sonrió a Sarah.

—Buenos días, signora.

—Buenos días, signora —replicó Sarah.

—Todo el mundo me llama Bibi.

—Esto tengo entendido. Yo soy Sarah.

Las dos mujeres se dieron la mano.

Bibi miró a Johnny y sonrió.

—Algún día, tu hijo llegará a ser tan grande y fuerte como su padre.

—Estoy segura de ello —dijo Sarah. Tras un momento de duda, añadió—.

¿Cómo han ido las cosas esta mañana con Cesar?

—Ha opuesto resistencia, pero era de esperar. Al menos ha venido. En el

hospital me despidió con cajas destempladas.

—¿Lo conoces hace tiempo?

—Cuatro años. Trabajé con su hermano, y después con un colega suyo.

—¿Quién era?

—Arturo Scorzzi.

—Lo recuerdo. Casi muere en un accidente.

—Sí, pero ya está totalmente recuperado. El médico me enseñó las placas de

rayos X de tu marido. Con el tiempo también se recuperará.

Sarah sintió que sus esperanzas renacían. Cesar no habría contratado a Bibi si

no la considerara la mejor fisioterapeuta que existía para aquella clase de lesiones.

—Pero su problema no es sólo físico, Sarah. Está aquí —dijo Bibi a la vez que se

palmeaba la sien—. Debe visualizar cada movimiento antes de intentarlo, pero es

demasiado impaciente. Al principio es lógico.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar? —preguntó Sarah.

—Por la noche, en la cama, conviene que lo ayudes a cambiar de costado de vez

en cuando.

—¿Y si quiere estar tumbado boca abajo?

—No hay problema, pero cuando esté de costado haz que se ponga entre las

rodillas la almohada pequeña que le he dado —dijo Bibi a la vez que hacía un

movimiento de demostración. Era evidente que pensaba que Sarah y Cesar tenían

una relación conyugal real.

—¿Algo más?

—Un buen masaje de espalda, brazos y cuello ayudaría a aliviarlo de su

tensión. Y asegúrate de que acuda a todas las sesiones de fisioterapia conmigo.

—¿Tiene más de una sesión al día?

—De momento tiene cuatro diarias. Después del desayuno, después del

almuerzo, antes de la cena y antes de acostarse. Son sesiones breves, pero harán que

sus terminaciones nerviosas vuelvan a recordar.

Era un régimen muy estricto, pero se notaba que la fisioterapeuta sabía lo que

hacía. No era de extrañar que tuviera que vivir allí.

—¿Y qué harás entre sesión y sesión?

Bibi sonrió.

—Tengo un novio que vendrá a verme a menudo.

—Me alegro por ti. Y te agradezco lo que estás haciendo.

Bibi miró a Sarah con expresión seria.

—Eres la nueva esposa del último gran campeón del mundo de la Fórmula 1.

Supongo que esto estará siendo muy duro para ti.

—Johnny y yo queremos que Cesar vuelva a caminar —dijo Sarah con voz

temblorosa, conmovida por la sensibilidad de Bibi.

—Sus patrocinadores y admiradores quieren lo mismo. Mi trabajo consiste en

conseguirlo. Courage —dijo la fisioterapeuta en francés, y Sarah recordó las palabras

del cura que los había casado.

«Coraje» era la palabra clave en lo referente a Cesar. Asintió en dirección a Bibi

y luego tomó la mano de Johnny.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo, y salieron del gimnasio.

—Papá ha dicho que nos reunamos con él en el coche, tras la piscina.

—¿Quieres ir al baño o beber algo antes?

—No.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, vámonos.

Cuando salieron vieron que Angelo ayudaba a Cesar a trasladarse de la silla de

ruedas al asiento trasero de un lujoso coche nuevo.

Tenía un aspecto fabuloso con los pantalones negros y la camisa azul marino

que vestía. Viéndolo así, nadie habría imaginado que su espectacular físico ocultaba

una terrible lesión de la espina dorsal.

Johnny corrió al otro lado del coche para poder sentarse junto a su padre. Sarah

ocupó el asiento delantero y Angelo se sentó tras el volante tras guardar la silla de

ruedas.

—Llévanos a Fortuno, Angelo.

—Bene.

—¿Fortuno es una tienda de juguetes? —preguntó Johnny mientras Angelo

ponía el coche en marcha.

—Una muy grande. Cuando vengo a casa siempre compro regalos a tus primos

en esa tienda. ¿Ya has decidido lo que quieres comprar? —preguntó Cesar.

—Mamá ha escrito la lista por mí porque yo aún no escribo muy bien.

—Enséñamela, por favor, Sarah.

Era la primera vez que Cesar le hablaba directamente desde el día anterior.

Sarah abrió el bolso y le entregó la lista. Cuando estaba cerca de él sus manos

parecían temblar constantemente. Al entregarle el papel sus dedos se rozaron, lo que

excitó a Sarah.

Cesar la miró como si hubiera sentido su calor y se hubiera quemado con él.

Aunque el momento sólo duró una fracción de segundo, Sarah pensó que tal vez

estaba recordando cómo solían ser las cosas entre ellos. Pero un instante después

Cesar se puso las gafas de sol.

Sarah volvió a mirar al frente. Había bastante tráfico y Angelo necesitó un buen

rato antes de poder entrar en el callejón que había tras la tienda. Se detuvo junto a un

camión y bajó para sacar la silla de ruedas.

Mientras Johnny sujetaba la silla, Angelo ayudó a Cesar a ocuparla.

—Esperaré aquí.

—Grazie, Angelo.

El conductor pulsó un timbre que había junto a la puerta trasera. La visita de

Cesar era esperada.

Johnny sonrió mientras aguardaban.

—¡Todos vamos iguales! —dijo.

En cierto modo era cierto. De un modo u otro, sus ropas iban a juego. Todos

iban de azul.

En el momento en que se abrieron las puertas, sus vidas dejaron de

pertenecerles. Se había corrido la voz de que Cesar Villon, el hijo favorito de

Positano, estaba en el establecimiento. En cuanto entró se vio asediado tanto por los

empleados como por los clientes, que querían estrechar su mano y obtener su

autógrafo. Así iba a ser imposible comprar nada.

Turistas con cámaras y móviles tomaron fotos de los tres. Gritos en toda clase

de lenguas dijeron a Cesar que estaban rezando por él.

Para Sarah supuso una alegría comprobar cuánto se preocupaba la gente, pero

vio que Johnny empezaba a sentirse agobiado por la situación. Cesar lo notó.

—No debería haberte traído aquí —murmuró mientras estrechaba

protectoramente la mano de su hijo. Normalmente solía manejar a las masas con

calma y delicadeza, pero aquella situación era diferente. Había llevado a su hijo allí a

hacer algo especial para él, como cualquier padre. Debía de sentirse muy frustrado.

Sarah estaba acostumbrada a aquello, pero para Johnny era la primera

experiencia, algo que no iba a gustarle pero a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse. Era

el momento de darle la primera lección para que se habituara a las consecuencias de

la fama de su padre.

Sarah apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—No te pongas nervioso, cariño. Siempre sucede lo mismo cuando la gente ve a

tu padre. Por eso ha llegado la policía y se ha reunido el cuerpo de seguridad de la

tienda. Se han situado en los pasillos para que tu padre y tú podáis elegir los juguetes

que queréis llevar a casa. Ignóralos. Yo iré empujando el carrito mientras miráis. ¡Va

a ser divertido!

La expresión de ansiedad del rostro de Johnny mudó en una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos, papi!

Una vez superada la crisis pasaron la siguiente hora eligiendo la misma clase de

juguetes que Johnny tenía en casa y no había podido llevar consigo, más algunos

nuevos. Los suficientes como para llenar tres carritos.

El director de la tienda preguntó a Johnny en un inglés excelente si quería algo

más.

—¿Tienen unas gafas de sol como las de mi padre? —preguntó el niño.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —el director llamó a un empleado en italiano. Casi al

instante aparecieron un par de gafas muy parecidas a las de Cesar.

Johnny se las puso y se volvió hacia su padre.

—¡Ahora los dos molamos igual!

Johnny acababa de adoptar aquella palabra de uno de sus amigos del colegio.

—Tú si que «molas», hijo mío —dijo Cesar a la vez que se palmeaban las

manos.

La gente empezó a aplaudir. Sarah vio de reojo que varios periodistas habían

entrado en la tienda con sus cámaras y estaban grabándolo todo para las noticias.

Uno de ellos gritó algo en italiano a Cesar.

—Si queréis una entrevista, hablad con mi esposa —replicó Cesar en inglés sin

volverse—. Ahora ella es mi publicista. Vamos, Johnny —añadió en voz más baja—.

Tenemos que llevar todo esto al coche.

Mientras padre e hijo se alejaban, los periodistas se lanzaron sobre Sarah como

un enjambre de abejas.

—Per favore, signora de Falcon, ¿cuándo conoció a Cesar? ¿Cómo se llama?

¿Cómo se llama su hijo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? ¿Vio el accidente?

Cesar había dejado aquello en manos de Sarah por sorpresa, con la esperanza

de abochornarla. Había llegado el momento de la venganza por la forma en que le

había soltado la bomba de la existencia de su hijo.

Pero Sarah sabía que aquella misma tarde todo el mundo iba a enterarse de

todo, de manera que decidió ser lo más sincera posible sin meterse en terrenos que

no concernían a nadie excepto a ellos. Sonrió tranquilamente a las cámaras.

—Como verán, mi marido está ocupado en estos momentos. Soy Sarah Priestley

de Falcon. Cesar y yo nos conocimos en el Gran Premio de Monterrey, en California,

hace nueve años. Mi padre, Edward Priestley, es el dueño del circuito. Tras el

espectacular triunfo de Cesar en el campeonato del mundo, mis padres organizaron

una fiesta para él en nuestra casa. Yo sólo tenía diecisiete años entonces. Para mí fue

amor a primera vista —permaneció un momento pensativa antes de continuar—.

Descubrí que es una gran responsabilidad estar enamorado de alguien con tanto

talento. Durante todo este tiempo he tenido que compartir a Cesar con sus

admiradores, y lo mismo le ha sucedido a nuestro hijo, Jean Cesar, que nació hace

cinco años. Mientras Cesar se recupera para el Gran Premio de Monza del año que

viene, los tres vamos a pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos.

—¿Quiere decir que no está permanentemente paralítico?

—¿De verdad os habéis creído el rumor que han hecho correr algunos de vuestros colegas? —Sarah hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír—. ¿Sois capaces de imaginar

al gran Cesar Villon hundido para siempre? Si es así, tenéis mucha más imaginación

que yo, desde luego. Cesar ya está trabajando cuatro veces al día y cuando vuelva

estará mejor que nunca. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, nuestro hijo está esperando a que

su padre le ayude a montar su nuevo circuito en casa.

Sarah se despidió de los periodistas con una sonrisa y se encaminó rápidamente

hacia la puerta trasera.

Cuando llegó al coche, Angelo estaba esperando para abrirle la puerta del

coche.

—¡Mira, mamá! —exclamó Johnny a la vez que le enseñaba un papel en el que

había escrito su nombre con grandes letras.

—¡Eso está muy bien, cariño!

—Lo sé.

Cesar rió espontáneamente. Fue un sonido de genuino placer que se inició en su

vientre. El día anterior por la mañana Sarah no habría podido imaginar escuchar algo

parecido.

Por mucho que quisiera hacer otras compras, aquél no era el momento

adecuado. Las hordas de gente que estaban llegando a Positano hacían prácticamente

imposible para Angelo maniobrar el coche. Al día siguiente bajaría al pueblo con

Johnny.

En aquellos momentos, su hijo no podía esperar a ir a casa para empezar a jugar

con sus nuevos juguetes. Estar con su padre era como tener todas sus Navidades

reunidas en una sola.

Una vez de regreso en la villa, mientras padre e hijo se dedicaban a montar el

circuito de carreras, Sarah se ocupó de instalar en la habitación de Johnny todo lo que

habían comprado.

Además de un edredón con dinosaurios, una lámpara de superhéroes, un

póster con el último héroe de cómic, un balón de fútbol y un brillante monopatín,

Cesar había comprado a Johnny algunos cuentos publicados en italiano, francés y

español.

Sarah tenía la sensación de que iban a empezar unas clases formales de italiano

con Cesar como profesor. No se quejaba. Ella también iba a necesitar esas clases, y

cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando Bianca hablaba italiano delante de ella se sentía marginada. Cesar

parecía haberlo notado porque no dejaba de insistir a todo el mundo para que

hablaran en inglés delante de ella y de Johnny hasta que estuvieran aclimatados.

Aunque Sarah sabía que Cesar siempre la despreciaría, agradecía aquel detalle.

Para cuando acabó el día estaba agotada. Mientras Cesar desaparecía en el

gimnasio para la última sesión del día, se ocupó de acostar a Johnny y luego tomó un

largo baño.

Pero, a diferencia de la noche anterior, aún estaba despierta cuando Cesar entró

en la habitación para tomar su ducha. Aunque simuló estar dormida cuando, diez

minutos después, Angelo ayudó a Cesar a meterse en la cama, no pudo evitar que su

corazón latiera más deprisa.

El olor al jabón que solía utilizar, mezclado con su aroma masculino, hizo que

los sentidos de Sarah se excitaran al instante. Apretó instintivamente en un puño el

borde de la almohada.

A pesar de la semipenumbra reinante, Cesar debió de captar su revelador gesto.

—¿Sarah?

—¿Sí?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 6

—Date la vuelta para que podamos hablar.

Por un momento, Sarah había olvidado que Cesar tenía que permanecer

tumbado y no podía mover la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

Giró sobre sí misma para poder mirarlo. Por encima de la sábana vio sus brazos

y su pecho desnudos. Una involuntaria oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo al recordar

la noche que pasaron juntos dándose mutuo placer…

—Mi familia viene mañana a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros. Llegarán por

la tarde.

Sarah ya sabía que aquello tenía que suceder antes o después, pero estaba

asustad y preguntó:

—¿Habrías preferido que vinieran más adelante?

—Es algo que escapa a mi control —dijo Cesar, resignado.

—Como le sucedería a cualquier otra madre, la tuya necesita comprobar con sus

propios ojos que su hijo está bien y que va camino de recuperarse.

—Tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que las cosas no van a cambiar —dijo Cesar

con dureza—. Lo que más feliz le ha hecho ha sido enterarse de la existencia de

Johnny. Habría venido esta misma noche si se lo hubiera permitido.

—Johnny está deseando conocer a tus padres —Sarah se mordió el labio inferior

antes de continuar—. Sé que a mí me tratarán con cortesía, pero no me hago ilusiones

respecto a sus sentimientos reales.

Cesar permaneció un momento en silencio, con uno de sus musculosos

antebrazos sobre los ojos.

—De momento están demasiado emocionados con la inesperada noticia de que

vuelven a ser abuelos como para pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Qué… qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—¿Tú? —dijo casi despectivamente—. Nada.

—¿Preferirías que me vieran lo menos posible mientras estás aquí?

—Johnny no lo toleraría.

—Claro que sí.

—A mí no me mientas. Eres su madre. Sabe dónde estás cada segundo del día y

de la noche, y, si no lo sabe, va a buscarte. Esa clase de vínculo tarda años en

desarrollarse.

Sarah sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Johnny te ha querido desde que le mostré tu foto en sus primeros meses de

vida. Desde el principio no ha pasado ni un día en que no haya sacado a relucir tu

nombre. Siempre quiere saber dónde estás, para qué carrera te estás preparando. Rebecca Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 52—103

Siempre se acuesta con tu nombre en los labios. Y, por si lo has olvidado, te recuerdo

que cuando hoy se ha puesto tenso en la tienda se ha aferrado a ti, no a mí. Estaría

celosa si hubieras sido algún otro.

Cesar dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—¿El parto fue normal o tuviste complicaciones?

Sarah se quedó un poco desconcertada ante el cambio de tema.

—No hubo complicaciones. Pasé unas horas sin sentir nada de cintura para

abajo debido a la epidural. Sentí cierta ansiedad hasta que se me pasó el efecto.

Probablemente es lo más cerca que he estado nunca de saber lo que sientes tú —

añadió en un dolido susurro.

Cesar apartó el antebrazo de sus ojos.

—Se parece mucho a Luc en las fotos que he visto de cuando tenía dos años.

—Lo más probable es que tu madre diga que en el resto de las fotos se parece a

ti.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Cesar dijo:

—Mi hermano y Olivia van a venir con mis padres y traerán a Marie Claire.

Aquella noticia alivió en parte a Sarah.

—Será muy divertido para Johnny. Lo pasa muy bien con Lacey, la hija de

Elaine. Ella adora a su primo mayor, por supuesto, y lo sigue a todas partes. Johnny

hace como que le molesta, pero sé que le encanta que lo idolatren. Ha heredado todo

tu carisma.

—Mientras se limpiaba los dientes esta noche se le ha caído un diente y ha

desaparecido por el desagüe antes de que pudiera atraparlo.

—Menos mal que estabas con él. Se asusta cuando ve sangre —dijo riendo.

—Ya lo he notado.

—Pero no he oído que se pusiera a llamarme desesperado.

Cesar permaneció un momento en silencio.

—No —dijo finalmente.

—Y ya sabes por qué. Porque estaba con su papá. Eso es todo lo que necesita. Y

ya que estamos hablando de sus temores, si alguna vez ves que se queda paralizado

sin motivo aparente es porque hay algún insecto volador cerca. Los odia. Cometí el

error de dejarle ver una película de dibujos sobre insectos voladores y no estaba

preparado para ello.

Fue el turno de reír de Cesar. Era un sonido que siempre agradaba a Sarah y

que le habría gustado escuchar más a menudo.

Se irguió en la cama sobre un codo, dispuesta a aprovechar que Cesar no

parecía especialmente Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 53—103

—Bibi me ha dicho que necesitas que te cambien de posición durante la noche.

Yo me volvería loca si tuviera que estar en la misma posición todo el rato. ¿Por qué

no me dejas que te ponga de costado ahora?

—Ya vendrá Angelo a hacerlo —replicó Cesar en un tono repentinamente

gélido.

—Estando yo aquí, no es necesario.

—Sí lo es —replicó Cesar.

Sarah sintió su ira. Pero, en muchas ocasiones, la ira ocultaba algún miedo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —preguntó.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Lleves pantalones de pijama o no, ya he visto tu cuerpo antes. Hemos hecho

un bebé juntos. No es ningún misterio para mí —después de la increíble noche que

pasaron juntos, Cesar debería saberlo—. El médico me dijo que no tenías ninguna

cicatriz. La lesión es interior, así que, ¿por qué no librar a Angelo de tener que

levantarse varias veces por la noche? A menos que mi contacto te resulte tan

repulsivo que no puedas soportar que te toque. En ese caso lo comprendería y no

volvería a ofenderte ofreciéndome a moverte.

—Ha sido un día muy largo, Sarah. Duérmete.

Antes de volver a tumbarse, Sarah dijo:

—Si cambias de opinión, dímelo y te ayudaré.

Media hora después Sarah seguía despierta. Y también Cesar. Su inquietud

indicaba una creciente incomodidad.

Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—¿Cuándo va a venir Angelo?

Cesar no simuló estar dormido.

—A las dos, y luego a las cuatro.

Sarah miró su reloj. Era medianoche.

—Ninguno de los dos podemos esperar tanto rato.

Con su permiso o sin él, Sarah apartó las sábanas y dejó expuesto el magnífico

cuerpo de Cesar. Tenía el físico de un dios romano.

Tratando de centrarse en lo que iba a hacer, se puso de rodillas, alargó las

manos hacia él y le hizo girar cuidadosamente hasta dejarlo de costado.

—Ya está. Seguro que ahora te sientes mejor.

—Lo cierto es que sí —admitió Cesar, reacio.

—¡Bien! —Sarah colocó la pequeña almohada entre sus piernas, como le había

indicado Bibi—. Dentro de un rato te ayudaré a dar la vuelta para que descanses

sobre tu estómago. Sé que es tu postura favorita para dormir —el comentario se le

escapó antes de poder evitarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 54—103

En muchas ocasiones del pasado habían descansado juntos en la playa, en

Carmel. A veces, después de una carrera, Cesar se quedaba dormido debido al

agotamiento y Sarah lo observaba. Siempre acababa tumbándose boca abajo con los

brazos doblados por encima de la cabeza.

—Esta noche, cuando venga Angelo, dile que ya no lo vas a necesitar. No soy

tan sólo tu nueva publicista. A partir de ahora también soy la nueva asistente de Bibi.

Tras decir aquello, Sarah se levantó de la mesa y fue al baño a buscar su loción.

Ya que Cesar había reconocido que se sentía más cómodo con el cambio de posición,

tenía intención de ayudarlo a relajarse aún más.

Tras volver junto a él, extendió un poco de loción sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Luego se sentó a su lado y empezó a masajear su maravillosa piel. Cuando llegó a sus

manos le masajeó las palmas y luego cada uno de sus fuertes dedos, carentes de

anillos. En su siguiente salida planeaba comprarle un anillo de boda. Un sencillo

anillo de oro. Le daba igual que se lo pusiera o no. En la parte interior del anillo

pensaba hacer grabar un mensaje privado.

Después de haberle ocultado durante tanto tiempo la existencia de Johnny,

Cesar podía acusarla de no conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra «amor».

Pero no podía negar lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche que Johnny fue concebido. La

suya fue una unión ardiente, de fuego. Aún se excitaba al recordarla y anhelaba que

Cesar volviera a hacerle el amor.

Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no besarlo. El deseo de hacer el amor

con él hora tras hora empezaba a convertirse en una obsesión. Pero si Cesar no podía

hacerle el amor de la forma clásica, daba igual. Él era el amor de su vida. Ella se lo

demostraría. Nada era imposible.

Finalmente oyó que la respiración de Cesar se volvía más y más profunda y

supo que se había dormido. No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta sus cuatro

sesiones de gimnasio y todo lo demás.

—Que duermas bien, mi amor —susurró antes de levantarse para asomarse a la

habitación de Johnny.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, volvió a la cama con intención de dormirse.

Pero no lograba dejar de pensar en su cercano encuentro con la familia de

Cesar. Otra prueba de fuego.

«Valor», había dicho el cura. ¿Pero de dónde podía sacarlo?

—Veo que sigues tan guapa como siempre, Bibi. ¿Aún no has terminado de

torturarlo?

—Vaya, vaya… pero si es Luca de Falcon. ¡La terrible pareja en el mismo

cuarto! —bromeó Bibi.

Cesar miró de reojo a su hermano desde la camilla de Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 55—103

—Por si no lo sabías, Bibi inventó la palabra «tortura» —murmuró.

Luc sonrió con ironía.

—No me digas, hermanito. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo he estado donde tú estás

ahora.

Unos años atrás Luc estuvo a punto de perder su pierna. Malas noticias para un

esquiador alpino de primera clase. Aunque ya no podía esquiar, Bibi fue una de las

fisioterapeutas que lo ayudó a caminar de nuevo.

—Cinco extensiones y es todo tuyo —dijo Bibi.

—Eres todo corazón —bromeó Luc—. En ese caso, será mejor que haga algo

para contrarrestar el efecto de la comida de Juliana, u Olivia acabará cumpliendo su

amenaza de divorciarse de mí —dijo a al vez que tomaba unas pesas y empezaba a

hacer ejercicio.

—¿Desde cuando tiene intención de divorciarse de ti? —preguntó Cesar entre

dientes; Bibi no daba tregua.

—Desde que me pesé la semana pasada y descubrí que peso cinco kilos más

que hace un año.

—Tu esposa hace bien preocupándose —dijo Bibi—. Quiere conservarte a su

lado mucho tiempo.

Un momento después palmeó amistosamente el hombro de Cesar.

—Eres libre hasta la sesión de la noche —añadió mientras le ayudaba a

trasladarse a la silla de ruedas—. Y ahora me voy a nadar un rato. À toute á l'heure.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Cesar miró a su hermano y captó la compasión de

su mirada antes de que se inclinara a rodearlo con sus brazos. Se abrazaron mientras

se transmitían mensajes silenciosos.

—Estás tan lleno de sorpresas que aún no me he recuperado —dijo Luc cuando

se separaron.

—Me temo que la de la sorpresa ha sido Sarah.

—Es una mujer ravissante, mon frére. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Sí. Cesar sabía a qué se refería su hermano. La noche anterior su sirena le había

hecho conocer una nueva dimensión de la palabra «tortura».

—Esos ojos… Ahora entiendo por qué solía gustarte tanto ir a California. Y en

cuanto a Johnny, estoy completamente bouleversé.

—Yo también.

—Lo primero que ha hecho cuando lo he conocido ha sido enseñarme que ha

perdido un diente. Luego me ha informado de que tú no tienes miedo de nada, ni

siquiera de la sangre.

Cesar rió.

—Es un chico Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 56—103

Luc asintió.

—Mamá está encantada con él. No consigue dejar de llorar. Y Marie Claire ya es

su esclava. ¡Pero deberías ver a papá! Aún no ha soltado la mano de Jean Cesar. En

estos momentos, tu hijo está enseñando a su abuelo la casa. Ya está haciendo de

anfitrión. No hay duda de que es un Falcon. Y no podrías haber elegido un nombre

que hiciera más orgulloso a papá.

—Eso fue cosa de Sarah —dijo, y apartó la mirada.

—Ha hecho un magnífico trabajo criando a tu hijo. No hay duda de que

encontraste a tu media naranja en Carmel. Tiene todos los instintos adecuados.

—Excepto por un defecto funesto. Pero no quiero hablar de ella.

—En ese caso, no lo haremos.

Luc señaló la puerta.

—Será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación antes de que Bianca nos acuse de

estar arruinando la comida de Juliana.

—Johnny ya la tiene camelada.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. Tu siempre le caíste mejor que yo —Luc alzó una ceja—

. ¿Te he confesado alguna vez que estaba celoso por eso?

—¿Y yo te he dicho alguna vez que estaba celoso de mi famoso hermano

campeón de esquí?

—Esos días ya han pasado para mí. Menos mal que tú te vas a recuperar a

tiempo para participar en el campeonato del año que viene.

Cesar se tensó al escuchar aquello.

—¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

Luc se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estoy repitiendo lo que dijo ayer tu esposa ante las cámaras. Olivia y yo

la vimos en las noticias.

Cesar sintió que le costaba respirar. No había visto las noticias a propósito.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente?

Luc repitió textualmente las palabras de Sarah.

—Estuvo magnífica. Y ahora, para no quedar mal, vas a tener que recuperarte.

Los padres y el hermano de Cesar sorprendieron a Sarah al abrazarla en cuanto

fueron presentados. No vio ninguna expresión de censura en su mirada cuando le

dieron la bienvenida en la familia. Cualquier sentimiento de antagonismo se perdió

en la alegría que sentían por el hecho de que Cesar hubiera sobrevivido al accidente y

estuviera camino de Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 57—103

Y también estaba Johnny, por supuesto, que conquistó al instante sus corazones.

—¡Oh, Cesario… es idéntico a ti a esa edad! —dijo la madre de Cesar—. Ven

aquí y deja que te abrace de nuevo, Giovanni. No te importa que te llame Giovanni,

¿verdad?

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó Johnny, y todos rieron.

Más tarde, por la noche, Olivia se las arregló para quedarse un momento a solas

con Sarah.

—Mientras todos están en la terraza con los niños, hay algo que quiero darte en

privado antes de que nos vayamos a la cama. Ven conmigo.

Intrigada, Sarah siguió a su cuñada hasta la habitación de invitados. Olivia, una

mujer cálida y con los pies en la tierra con la que había congeniado enseguida, era

una de las famosas trillizas Duchess de Nueva York. Las otras dos estaban casadas

con primos de Cesar.

Tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, Olivia se dirigió al armario.

—Lo he dejado aquí.

Sarah supuso que se trataría de algún regalo de bodas, pero se sorprendió al ver

que Olivia se volvía hacia ella con un bastón en las manos.

—Ya has escuchado a los padres de Cesar hablar sobre el accidente de Luc, pero

lo que no sabes es la historia que hay tras este bastón. Cuando conocía a Luc acababa

de empezar a usarlo para moverse. Sufría tanto física y emocionalmente que dolía ser

testigo de ello. Ver hoy a Cesar en la silla de ruedas ha sido como un déjà vu. Cesar y

Luc se parecen mucho, y se quieren, pero hubo una época en que Luc llegó a creer

que Cesar lo había traicionado con su novia.

Sarah bajó la mirada.

—Leí algo sobre ello en la prensa.

—Nada era cierto, Sarah. La novia de Luc tuvo una aventura con uno de los

mecánicos de Cesar y trató de hacer creer que el bebé era de Cesar porque tenía más

dinero que su hermano. Lo que hizo fue perverso. Estuvo a punto de destruir la

relación de Cesar y Luc porque éste creyó sus mentiras.

—¡Ojalá lo hubiera sabido! —exclamó Sarah—. Ese fue uno de los motivos que

me hicieron posponer una y otra vez mi llamada a Cesar. Pensé que… —enterró el

rostro en las manos—. Pensé que si ya tenía un bebé lo último que necesitaba era

enterarse de que iba a tener otro. Debió de ser terrible para toda su familia…

Olivia asintió.

—Las cosas se pusieron muy feas, sobre todo porque Cesar estaba pasando por

una crisis personal que no quiso compartir con nadie. Creo que tú tuviste algo que

ver con ello.

Sarah no ocultó su sorpresa al escuchar aquello.

—Si fue así, no me enteré de nada. Cué Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 58—103

—Luc se negaba a hablar con Cesar, que era totalmente inocente. Para empeorar

las cosas, yo me fui a Monza a ver correr a Cesar. Debido a un horrible malentendido

Luc creyó que me había acostado con su hermano y no quiso saber nada más de mí.

Si supieras las cosas que me dijo…

Sarah no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

—Deberías haber estado en la habitación de Cesar en el hospital el otro día,

cuando le conté que tenía un hijo del que nunca le había hablado…

Olivia pasó un brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarla.

—No son hermanos por nada.

—No —Sarah inhaló con fuerza por la nariz en un esfuerzo por recuperar la

compostura.

—Debido a lo sucedido con la novia de Luc, Cesar tiene motivos para

desconfiar de cualquier mujer que trate de acercarse a él.

—Cesar me desprecia, Olivia.

—Sólo cree que te desprecia.

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

—Le hice algo terrible. Sé que no puedo esperar su perdón. Si pudiera

rectificar… —no pudo evitar un sollozo—. Cuando veo cuánto quiere Johnny a la

familia, cuánto os ha necesitado a todos y a su padre, me siento horriblemente mal.

Soy una mala persona.

—No…

—Sí lo soy. Después de lo que le hice a Cesar es increíble que no me denuncie

para obtener la custodia de Johnny. Tendría todo el derecho a quitármelo.

—Jamás haría algo así a la madre de su hijo. Cesar es un hombre excepcional.

—Lo sé —susurró Sarah.

—Cuando me enteré por Cesar de la verdad sobre la novia de Luc, fui a hablar

con Luc y le conté lo que me había dicho su hermano. Luc no quiso creerme y lo

siguiente que supe de él fue que se había ido de Mónaco. Tan sólo dejó una nota

especialmente cruel para mí. Encontré el bastón tirado en el suelo. Aquello

significaba que Luc podía volver a caminar sin ayuda… y también que no quería

volver a saber nada de mí. Fue una pesadilla, porque yo estaba perdidamente

enamorada de él. Ante la imposibilidad de ponerme en contacto con él, volví a

Nueva York y me llevé el bastón. Pero hubo un final feliz. Afortunadamente, Luc

decidió hablar con su hermano y se reconciliaron. Ahora se llevan mejor que nunca y,

como es obvio, Luc y yo estamos juntos —Olivia miró un momento el bastón antes

de continuar—. Cuando saliste ayer en televisión y vi la confianza que tenías en que

Cesar estaría en condiciones de volver a correr el año que viene, supe que debías

tener el bastón. Quiero que sea tu talismán de la suerte.

Sarah tomó el bastón y abrazó a Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 59—103

—Es un regalo maravilloso, pero creo que será mejor que lo oculte hasta que

llegue el momento adecuado. Gracias por haberme dicho lo que necesitaba saber,

Olivia. Ahora puedo comprender mejor a Cesar.

—Estamos casadas con dos hombres increíbles, pero capaces de proteger su

corazón como fieras.

Sarah apretó el bastón con fuerza mientras sentía un pequeño brote de

esperanza en su interior.

—Discúlpame un momento mientras voy a guardar el bastón. Enseguida me

reúno contigo y con los demás —sabía exactamente dónde ponerlo y se encaminó a la

habitación de Johnny.

Una vez cumplida su misión fue a la terraza, donde el resto de los adultos de la

familia estaba disfrutando con las ocurrencias de los niños.

Johnny había sacado su juego de twister y, mientras los adultos observaban, se

había dedicado a realizar algunas contorsiones increíbles.

Marie Claire, con sus rizos rubios rebotando contra su frente, trató de imitar a

su primo y se cayó varias veces. Luc trató de contener la risa mientras ayudaba a su

hija a levantarse y se esforzaba en aplacar su orgullo herido con palabras de ánimo.

Por su parte, Cesar animaba disimuladamente a su hijo desde la silla de ruedas.

Olivia dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Sarah antes de decir:

—Es hora de bañar a los pequeños.

Johnny y su prima protestaron un poco, pero acabaron obedeciendo

dócilmente. Los padres de Cesar, también cansados por el viaje, se retiraron a

dormir.

Mientras Cesar supervisaba el baño de Johnny, Sarah se ocupó de organizar la

habitación, que estaba hecha un caos. Después salió al otro dormitorio para que

padre e hijo pasaran un rato tranquilos a solas. Al cabo de un rato Johnny entró

corriendo para darle un beso de buenas noches y luego regresó con su padre.

Ya eran casi las once cuando Angelo ayudó a Cesar a acostarse. En cuanto se

quedaron a solas Sarah se volvió hacia él y vio que le daba la espalda.

—¿Le has dicho a Angelo que a partir de ahora me ocuparé yo de ayudarte por

las noches?

—Le he dicho que venga a las cuatro.

—En ese caso pondré mi despertador a las dos.

—No te preocupes si te quedas dormida.

—No me quedaré dormida —Sarah se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba deseando

hablar con Cesar, pero no sabía de qué humor estaba—. Tu familia me ha gustado

mucho…

—¿De qué habéis estado hablando Olivia y tú tanto tiempo? —preguntó Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 60—103

Sarah esperaba aquella pregunta, pero Cesar la había hecho haciendo caso

omiso de lo que acababa de decirle. Tenía la esperanza de que la visita de la familia

hubiera servido para aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos, pero ya podía ir

olvidándose.

—Olivia me ha hablado del accidente que sufrió Luc.

—Su accidente fue distinto. Aunque Luc hubiera perdido una pierna, habría

seguido conservando la otra.

—Lo sé. Olivia sólo pretendía animarme para que no perdiera la esperanza.

Cesar masculló una maldición.

—Los tópicos no acaban nunca.

Aquello irritó a Sarah, que se irguió en la cama.

—¿Preferirías que todo el mundo te dijera que no hay esperanza? ¿Qué te

parecería si los miembros de tu familia se limitaran a mover la cabeza con pesar y a

decirte que estás acabado y que deberías haber muerto en el accidente?

—Eso es lo que piensan.

—No, Cesar. Eso es lo que piensas tú. ¡Es patético!

Sarah apartó la sábana y salió de la cama.

—¿Adónde vas? —espetó Cesar.

Vaya, vaya, pensó Sarah. Al parecer tenía suficiente poder sobre él como para

enfadarlo. Eso estaba bien.

—Lejos de ti, para que puedas regodearte en tu autocompasión. Por lo visto eso

es lo que quieres. Voy a pasar el resto de la noche con Johnny. Afortunadamente, tu

hijo no sabe que el padre al que adora se ha rendido —se detuvo en el umbral de la

puerta y se volvió hacia Cesar—. No te preocupes. Volveré a las Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 61—103

Capítulo 7

La noche se hizo interminable. Cada vez que Cesar miraba su reloj sólo habían

pasado cinco minutos. Desde que Sarah se había ido de la habitación, los recuerdos

del día del accidente habían empezado a regresar en destellos. Los detalles aún no

estaban claros, pero revivió una y otra vez la sensación de ir a toda velocidad hacia

su muerte.

Cerrara los ojos o los abriera, el horror de la sensación lo dejaba sin aliento.

—¿Cesar?

Cesar olió la fragancia de Sarah antes de que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? Te he oído gritar.

—No es nada.

—No me digas eso —Sarah apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Cesar y luego le

apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente—. Has estado sudando —dijo a la vez que se

levantaba.

Regresó unos segundos después y frotó el rostro de Cesar con un paño

húmedo.

—Has recordado el accidente, ¿verdad? El doctor me dijo que tu mente

recordaría el momento del impacto cuando estuviera lista. Eso significa que te estás

curando.

Cesar gruñó. Si aquello era curarse, no quería saber nada al respecto.

—Yo lo vi todo. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

—¿Cómo se lo tomó Johnny?

—Desde que te vio montar en tu coche por primera vez asumió que llevabas un

traje de astronauta. Afortunadamente, cree que los trajes de astronauta son

indestructibles. Cuando chocaste me dijo que no ibas a morir porque llevabas tu traje

de astronauta.

—¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que tenía razón y que el gran Cesar Villon era indestructible.

—¿Era eso lo que pensabas realmente?

—No. Desafortunadamente soy demasiado mayor como para creer en cuentos

de hadas. No dejé de rogar a Dios para que te conservara vivo y pudieras conocer a

tu hijo y amarlo como yo lo amo.

—Al parecer, tus ruegos fueron escuchados.

—Pero no los tuyos, ¿verdad, Cesar?

La pregunta de Sarah debió de dar de lleno en la diana, porque Cesar no

contestó.Rebecca Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 62—103

—Voy a refrescar el paño —añadió Sarah—. Enseguida vengo para ayudarte a

cambiar de postura.

Cesar esperó su regreso con impaciencia. Lo cierto era que no quería quedarse

solo aquella noche…

—¿Sobre qué lado quieres tumbarte? —Sarah dejó el paño en la mesilla.

—Sobre la espalda.

—De acuerdo —Sarah apartó las sábanas—. Cuando cuente tres, empieza a

girar y yo haré el resto —colocó las manos bajo la cadera y las rodillas de Cesar—.

¿Listo? Una, dos y tres…

Un instante después Cesar estaba tumbado sobre su espalda. Sarah era fuerte

cuando tenía que serlo. Como había dicho Luc, Sarah era una mujer de muchos

atributos.

—¿Te sientes mejor así?

—Sí.

Sarah se sentó de nuevo junto a Cesar en la cama y empezó a frotarle el pecho y

los hombros con el paño.

—Dime cuándo quieres que pare.

Cesar no quería que parara.

—Cuando he visto a Johnny y a Marie Claire jugando juntos he comprendido

cuánto necesita amigos de su edad. Tenemos que llevarlo cuanto antes al colegio.

—Yo también quería hablarte de eso. Sus clases de jardín de infancia

empezaron en Watsonville hace una semana.

—Aquí empiezan un poco más tarde. Mi familia se irá el domingo por la tarde.

Haré las averiguaciones necesarias el lunes.

Sarah asintió.

—Enseguida se adaptará y aprenderá el idioma. Los niños son como esponjas

para eso.

—Y tendrá la ventaja de saber también inglés.

—Sí. Así podrá contar con lo mejor de nosotros dos —dijo Sarah.

—El próximo verano iremos a la casa de Mónaco. Marie Claire tendrá un año

más.

—Después de un año de italiano aprenderá el francés rápidamente —Sarah

había leído la mente de Cesar—. ¿Te duele la cabeza? Tu ibuprofeno está en el baño.

Puede que al menos sirva para ayudarte a dormir un rato.

—Tráeme dos —murmuró Cesar.

—Por favor —corrigió Sarah como si estuviera hablando con Johnny—. Además

del afán de lucha, también pareces haber perdido los buenos modales. Estar

paralizado no es Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 63—103

Cesar no sabía que se había casado con una mujer de lengua tan punzante. La

chica a la que hizo el amor no tenía un gramo de maldad en su bello cuerpo. Pero

debía admitir que en seis años aquel cuerpo resultaba más tentador que nunca.

También debía reconocer que era una madre perfecta para su hijo. Su propia madre

ya la había alabado en más de una ocasión desde su llegada.

—Per favore, signora de Falcon.

—Eso está mejor.

Sarah fue a por las pastillas y regresó enseguida. En cuanto Cesar las tomó

ayudado por un vaso de agua, se encaminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Johnny.

—Si te lo pido educadamente, ¿me leerás un cuento para que pueda dormirme?

Sarah se volvió, sorprendida. Su camisón se arremolinó en torno a sus largas y

bien contorneadas piernas.

—¿Qué cuento?

—La bella durmiente —dijo Cesar, pensando que era él el que había estado

dormido todos aquellos años y que estaba empezando a despertarse—. Está en la

habitación de Johnny.

—¡Pero está en italiano!

—Yo te ayudo a leerlo.

—En otras palabras, quieres empezar ahora mismo con mis lecciones de

italiano. Supongo que no me vendrá mal comprender a mi hijo cuando maldiga en

ambas lenguas, como su padre.

—¿Eso es lo que hago? —se burló Cesar.

—En cuatro lenguas, dependiendo de tu humor —bromeó Sarah—. Como ya

sabes, se me da de maravilla destrozar el italiano. Pero si de verdad quieres que lo

haga, es tu funeral.

—Correré el riesgo y así me olvidaré del que me escapé en Brasil.

Sarah se puso seria.

—Eso no tiene gracia, Cesar.

—No pretendía ser gracioso.

Sarah no tardó en regresar con el libro. Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de

noche y se metió bajo las sábanas. Se movió con rapidez, pero no con la suficiente

como para ocultar sus femeninas curvas a la atenta mirada de Cesar.

En aquel instante él sintió una asombrosa respuesta de deseo por ella. Y no sólo

en su mente. ¡Afectó a cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo!

¡Cielo santo…! Creía que aquella parte de su anatomía estaba muerta.

¿Significaría aquello que…?

—¿Cesar? Tú respiración se ha vuelto repentinamente más agitada. ¿Estás

enfermo? ¿Te encuentras bien? Dime la Winters – Una verdadera familia – 2º Padres mediterráneos

Nº Paginas 64—103

El corazón de Cesar latía casi con violencia en su pecho. Necesitaba hablar con

su médico cuanto antes.

—Supongo que aún estoy reviviendo el accidente —mintió para darse tiempo

de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

—En ese caso, vamos a empezar cuanto antes con mi lección —Sarah abrió el

libro—. La bella addormentata —empezó, haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar

adecuadamente.

En una noche, Cesar había estado en la cama con dos mujeres, pero era la dulce

y amorosa Sarah de su otra vida la que estaba en la cama a su lado en aquellos

momentos. A pesar de lo que le había hecho, su pasión por ella había regresado más

fuerte que nunca.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla entre sus brazos. La

necesidad de sentirla contra su cuerpo, de saborear su boca, fue una tortura tan

exquisita que gimió involuntariamente.

—Cesar…

—Sigue leyendo —interrumpió él—. Por favor…

—¿Johnny? Todo el mundo está listo para irse —eran las cuatro de la tarde y la

familia de Cesar tenía que tomar su avión.

Johnny miró a Sarah con expresión de tristeza.

—¿Tienen que irse?

—Me temo que sí. Pero ya has oído a tu padre. Iremos a visitarlos el mes que

viene.

Olivia se acercó a ellos.

—¿Sabes dónde está Albert, Johnny? Marie Claire no puede encontrarlo. Es el

corderito de su juego de animales de granja.

—No lo he visto. Ha estado jugando con ellos por todas partes.

—Puede que esté en tu cuarto —sugirió Cesar—. Vamos a ver.

—Yo os ayudo —Sarah miró a Olivia—. Enseguida volvemos. Si no lo

encontramos, seguiremos buscando cuando os hayáis ido y os lo enviaremos en

cuanto aparezca.

Sarah y Johnny siguieron a Cesar, que avanzaba con su silla por el pasillo con

más energía de la habitual. Desde el viernes por la noche, cuando tuvo aquel destello

de memoria, parecía diferente. No estaba tan hostil con Sarah, algo que ella agradecía

enormemente. No quería que su hijo captara la tensión que había entre ellos.

Una vez en el dormitorio, todos se pusieron a buscar el corderito. Johnny

exploró su armario y luego buscó debajo de la cama—¡Lo he encontrado! —exclamó.

—Bravo, mon fils.

—Pero… ¿qué es esto?

Sarah recordó demasiado tarde que había guardado algo allí.

En cuanto Cesar vio el bastón, Sarah temió que no controlara su enfado. Johnny

le entregó el bastón.

Sarah contuvo el aliento mientras Cesar lo examinaba.

—Éste es el bastón que utilizó mi hermano cuando necesitó ayuda para

caminar. Me pregunto qué hacía debajo de tu cama.

Johnny se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que Marie Claire estuviera jugando con él y no quería que su padre se

enterara.

—Tal vez —murmuró Cesar, pensativo.

Temiéndose lo peor, Sarah dijo:

—Johnny, ¿puedes llevar el corderito a Marie Claire, por favor?

En cuanto Johnny salió, Sarah se volvió hacia Cesar, nerviosa.

—Me lo dio Olivia —admitió.

—Eso he supuesto.

—Supongo que al verlo te has acordado de la época en que Luc y tú

estuvisteis… distanciados. Olivia pensó que te daría suerte. Lo siento mucho, Cesar

—Sarah apenas pudo contener un sollozo—. No pretendía que lo vieras. Perdóname,

por favor. No hago más que meter la pata en todo lo referente a ti.

Cesar la miró un momento antes de hablar.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto. Después de seis años podrías haber seguido

alejada de mí y yo no me habría enterado de nada. Necesitaste mucho valor para

acudir al hospital a contarme la verdad. Y resulta aún más asombroso que aceptaras

casarte conmigo para que pudiera tener a mi hijo en circunstancias óptimas. Has

tenido que adaptarte sin pensar en tus propias necesidades. Y soy consciente de que

al casarte conmigo has tenido que despedirte de otros hombres.

—Johnny es mi vida —dijo Sarah—. Y quiere estar contigo. Su felicidad es la

mía.

—En ese caso, nos entendemos mutuamente.

—Sí.

Sarah sabía que había matado cualquier amor que Cesar hubiera podido sentir

alguna vez por ella, pero al parecer, por el bien de Johnny, estaba dispuesto a

encontrar un modo de que las cosas funcionaran. Aquello era lo más cercano a una

rama de olivo que iba a recibir de él.

—Di a los demás que enseguida salgo —dijo Cesar.

—De acuerdo.

Consciente de que necesitaba unos momentos a solas, Sarah salió de la

habitación para reunirse con los demás.

Cuando Cesar se reunió con ellos lo hizo sin el bastón.

Olivia miró a Sarah, consciente de que pasaba algo.

—Te llamaré cuando lleguemos a Mónaco —murmuró.

—No dejes de hacerlo, por favor —replicó Sarah, consciente de que nadie

podría entenderla mejor que su cuñada.

—Os esperamos el mes próximo —dijo la madre de Cesar antes de besarla y

abrazar a su nieto.

Cuando Sarah se volvió, emocionada, estuvo a punto de chocar con el padre de

Cesar, que le dio un abrazo y susurró junto a su oído:

—Has salvado la vida de mi hijo. Bendita seas, ma fille —la había llamado hija,

algo que Sarah no habría podido imaginar ni en sus mejores sueños.

—Siempre lo he amado —confesó en voz baja, para que nadie más pudiera

escucharla.

—No dejes de hacerlo, pase lo que pase.

Unos minutos después la limusina se alejaba y Marie Claire se despedía de ellos

con la manita desde le ventana trasera.

Johnny empezó a llorar. Cesar lo sentó en su regazo.

—Vamos a echarlos de menos, ¿verdad?

Johnny asintió antes de rodearlo con los brazos por el cuello.

—Me alegra que tú no te vayas.

—Yo nunca te dejaré.

Johnny lo estrechó con fuerza.

—Te quiero, papi.

—Yo también te quiero… y tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si tu madre, tú y yo

damos una vuelta en barco por el mar?

Johnny se animó de inmediato al escuchar aquello, pero enseguida frunció el

ceño.

—¿Y si nos acercamos demasiado a las sirenas?

—No existen las sirenas, cariño —dijo Sarah—. Es sólo un cuento.

Cesar rió.

—No te preocupes. No iremos en esa dirección. Dirigiremos la embarcación

hacia Capri y compraremos gelato antes de volver a la villa.

—Juliana me ha enseñado que eso quiere decir helado.

—Así es. Y en Capri tienen el mejor.

—Me encanta el de fresa.

—A mí también.

—¡Mamá! ¡A papá también le gustan las fresas!

A Sarah le encantaba oírlos hablar.

—Supongo que eso debe de querer decir que eres su hijo.

—¡Claro que soy su hijo! —Johnny rió—. Eres muy graciosa, mami.

Cesar también rompió a reír. Parecía contento. Después del incidente con el

bastón Sarah no sabía qué esperar. Disfrutaría de aquel momento y lo saborearía

durante el resto de la tarde.

Pero antes de volver a casa notó un cambio en Cesar. Johnny no paraba de

hablar mientras él permanecía en silencio. Su expresión revelaba una tensión que un

rato antes no estaba allí.

En cuanto estuvieron de regreso hizo una seña a Angelo para que se ocupara de

Cesar.

Tras acostar a Johnny y ayudarlo a rezar sus oraciones, dijo:

—Sé que quieres dar las buenas noches a papá, pero hoy está tan cansado que

ya se ha ido a dormir y no debemos molestarlo.

—De acuerdo, mami. ¡Pero mañana papá va a ayudarme a montar mi barco

pirata! —añadió Johnny, emocionado.

Sarah sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, mami.

Ansiosa por comprobar cómo estaba Cesar, Sarah entró rápidamente en el

dormitorio. Lo encontró tumbado de espaldas, dormido. Aferraba la sábana con

fuerza con ambas manos, como si estuviera soportando algún dolor.

Sarah se puso rápidamente el camisón y se tumbó junto a él. Unos minutos

después la respiración de Cesar se volvió más irregular y empezó a murmurar algo

ininteligible.

Con el afán de reconfortarlo, y sin poder contenerse más, Sarah lo rodeó con un

brazo por el pecho y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

Tema el cuerpo húmedo de sudor. Al principio Sarah no pudo descifrar qué

estaba diciendo, pero era evidente que sufría.

De pronto Cesar la estrechó contra sí con una fuerza casi sobrehumana.

—¡Estoy muerto!

—¡No estás muerto, Cesar! —Sarah se colocó prácticamente sobre él y lo tomó

por los hombros—. Estás vivo, cariño. Estás vivo. Vamos. ¡Despierta!

La tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Cesar con tanta rapidez como había llegado.

Abrió los ojos.

—¿Sarah? —murmuró, aturdido.

—Sí. Estabas reviviendo el accidente. Has dicho que estabas muerto. Háblame

de ello.

Cesar parpadeó.

—Me dijeron desde los boxes que había restos en la pista, que tomara la curva

por el interior. Rykert había chocado con el muro. De pronto vi que el coche de Prinz

salía lanzado hacia mí —Sarah sintió cómo se estremecía el poderoso cuerpo de

Cesar bajo el suyo—. Cuando salí disparado por los aires supe que había llegado mi

hora.

—¡Pero no había llegado! —dijo Sarah con énfasis—. Los tres estáis vivos y

bien. La próxima temporada volverás a correr y Johnny estará entre el público,

animándote. Yo también estaré animándote. Te quiero, Cesar. No sabes cuánto… —

añadió antes de cubrir la boca de Cesar con la suya.

Como alguien que acabara de salir de un trance, Cesar empezó a responder. Por

fin, Sarah tenía a su amado entre sus brazos. Necesitaba su beso como necesitaba el

aire.

Mientras la sujetaba con un brazo por la espalda, Cesar apoyó la otra mano en

su nuca para mantenerla donde estaba. Pero Sarah no tenía intención de ir a ningún

sitio. Lo único que deseaba era saborear lo que les había sido negado desde aquella

arrebatadora noche. Hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba algo así que estaba

ardiendo de deseo.

—Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en otra postura —susurró.

Quería recuperar el amor de Cesar y demostrarle que para ella siempre

resultaría deseable. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo ayudó a tumbarse de costado de

manera que quedara frente a ella.

—Ya está.

Sonrió y, aún de rodillas, empezó a quitarse el camisón. Pero Cesar la sujetó por

las muñecas para impedírselo.

Una cruel sonrisa distendió su rostro.

—No vamos a ir más allá, esposa mia. Eres una madre excelente, una gran

publicista y una magnífica enfermera, pero tendrás que ahorrarte el resto de tus

talentos para un hombre que pueda satisfacerte.

Sarah se sintió como si acabara de oprimirle el corazón en un puño.

—Sólo… sólo quería demostrarte lo deseable que sigues siendo. Podemos

resolver esto.

—Si te refieres a tu frustración, me temo que ése es tu problema, no el mío. Ya

te lo había advertido.

Tras soltar las manos de Sarah, Cesar apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró

los ojos para hacerle saber que lo único que quería era dormir.

Lo único que pretendía Sarah era hacerle ver que seguía siendo un hombre en

todo el sentido de la palabra. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, tal vez le habría

permitido seguir con el experimento. Pero no había perdón para ella.

Se tumbó junto a él sin volver a tocarlo, consciente de que no merecía más que

su fría tolerancia. Después de haberle ocultado la existencia de su hijo durante tanto

tiempo, ¿qué podía esperar?

Por mucho que quisiera correr a ocultarse en algún sitio en que llorar sin que

nadie pudiera escucharla, no podía. Tenía que cambiar de posición a Cesar a las dos,

y de nuevo a las cuatro. Además, quería estar a su lado por si tenía otra pesadilla.

Cesar permaneció despierto, inmerso en un torbellino tanto físico como

emocional. El perfume de Sarah, el sabor de sus labios, lo habían intoxicado hasta un

límite increíble. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por haber permitido que se acercara tanto.

Después de su traición, ¿cómo podía soportar tocarla?

Aquello demostraba lo tonto que era y siempre había sido en lo referente a ella.

Lo único bueno que había surgido de su unión era Johnny. Y por el bien de su hijo

estaba dispuesto a resistir aquella traidora llamada de sirena…

Aún tenía que superar aquella noche, y todas las demás noches en que Sarah se

despertaría para ayudarlo a cambiar de postura, pero no volvería a pillarlo

desprevenido en su red de seda, una red que ella sabía tejer muy bien con la magia

de sus labios y sus dedos.

Apretó los dientes. Debía apartar lo sucedido de su mente y simular que nunca

había pasado. Cuando amaneciera volvería a comportarse con ella con el desapego

habitual. Con el tiempo, esa actitud se convertiría en un ritual que no le costaría

seguir.

Para el lunes de la siguiente semana la familia de Falcon había establecido una

cómoda rutina. Afortunadamente, la amargura de los primeros días parecía haberse

esfumado. La frágil paz de Sarah con su marido parecía mantenerse.

Las pesadillas de Cesar no se repitieron, y Sarah no intentó volver a

demostrarle su amor físico.

Cesar permitía que lo cambiara de posición y Angelo no había tenido que

volver a levantarse en medio de la noche para acudir a su habitación.

Durante el día, entre sesión y sesión de rehabilitación, Cesar pasaba el tiempo

con Johnny en la piscina. Utilizaba unos flotadores de brazo especiales o

simplemente jugaba con él. Ya que el colegio empezaba una semana después, padre e

hijo querían aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenían.

Entretanto, Sarah se ocupó de ir varios días al pueblo para hacer algunas

compras, recoger las fotos de la boda y acudir a una joyería a comprar un anillo para

Cesar. Tras hacer grabar en éste lo que quería, decidió esperar al momento oportuno

para entregárselo.

Uno de aquellos días, cuando regresó, encontró a Johnny y a Cesar sentados en

la terraza, almorzando un plato de pasta.

—Ciao, mama —saludó Johnny, sorprendiendo a su madre con su buen acento

italiano—. Papá y yo hemos hecho juntos un puzzle de Italia. Ahora ya sé dónde está

Positano. ¿Quieres verlo?

—¿Dónde está?

—En la mesa del comedor.

—Le echaré un vistazo después de comer.

—Juliana nos ha hecho scialatielli.

Sarah se sentó y probó un bocado.

—Questa pasta è deliziosa! —Sarah sabía algunas palabras y frases debido a

Cesar, que cuando se conocieron solía decirle que era «deliciosa» en italiano.

Johnny rió.

—Suenas graciosa, mamá. ¿Verdad, papá?

—Eso se debe a que no estás acostumbrado a escuchar a tu madre hablando en

italiano, pero ha pronunciado la frase perfectamente.

Sarah se atrevió a mirar a Cesar a los ojos.

—Tuve un buen profesor —dijo. Su marido podía interpretarlo como quisiera.

Cesar dejó en la mesa su vaso de té frío.

—Hablando de profesores, es hora de que hablemos de tu colegio, Johnny.

Johnny se puso muy serio al escuchar aquello.

—¿Cuándo empiezo?

—El lunes. Sólo irás por las tardes. Ya he hablado con tu profesora. Te gustará

la signora Moretti. Habla inglés, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Los ojos de Johnny se llenaron de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Pero no quiero dejarte aquí, papá.

—A mí tampoco me gustaba dejar a mis padres, pero todo el mundo tiene que

ir a la escuela.

—¿Por qué?

—Para aprender cosas.

—¡Pero tú lo sabes todo! ¡Tú puedes enseñarme!

Sarah reprimió una sonrisa.

—En la escuela harás amigos.

—No quiero amigos. Sólo quiero estar contigo —Johnny se levantó de su silla y

fue a sentarse en el regazo de su padre. Cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos,

Cesar dedicó a Sarah una mirada de preocupación. Aquello era una novedad para él

y, por lo visto, necesitaba ayuda.

Sarah se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

—¿Sabes que Carson va a ir al colegio a la misma hora que tú, Johnny? Pero él

no tiene tanta suerte, porque su profesora no habla italiano. Tú vas a aprender dos

veces más. ¿Y sabes otra cosa?

Sarah había captado lo suficiente la atención del niño como para que se volviera

a mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—Mientras tú estás en tu escuela, yo voy a estar en la mía aprendiendo italiano.

Nos iremos juntos a clase y más tarde volveremos juntos a casa, donde papá nos

estará esperando después de hacer sus ejercicios.

Acababa de ocurrírsele aquella idea, pero tenía mucho sentido. Necesitaba

tomar clases de italiano y Cesar esperaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Tú también estás asustada, mamá?

—Sí. ¿Pero sabes qué? No quiero ser como la señora López.

—¿Quién es la señora López? —preguntó Cesar.

—Vive en una casa cercana a la nuestra con su hija —dijo Johnny—. Es de

México.

—La señora López no habla inglés, ¿verdad, Johnny?

—No.

—¿A que no adivinas cuánto tiempo lleva en California?

—No sé.

—Veinte años.

Johnny frunció el ceño.

—¡Veinte años!

—Es mucho tiempo para no haber aprendido la lengua del país en que vive.

Probablemente también estaba asustada cuando llegó. Imagina que tú y yo

lleváramos veinte años viviendo con papá y aún no supiéramos italiano. Y piensa en

lo divertido que será llamar a los abuelos y decirle «buon giorno» y «ciao». No se lo

creerán.

—¡Yo ya puedo decir «ciao»! —Johnny bajó del regazo de su padre—. Seguro

que Carson no sabe nada de italiano.

—Seguro que sí —murmuró Cesar—. Seguro que puede decir «pizza» y

«spaghetti».

A pesar de la seria expresión de su padre, Johnny captó la broma. Rió y le

palmeó la mejilla.

—Eres muy gracioso, papá. ¿Me llevarás a mi primera clase?

—Iremos todos —dijo Cesar, que dio las gracias a Sarah con una mirada. A ella

le bastaban las migajas de su mesa para derretirse por dentro—. Y ahora, si me

disculpáis, Angelo está esperando para llevarme al hospital.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Johnny antes de que su madre pudiera hacer la

misma pregunta.

—Voy a tomar el helicóptero para ir a hacerme la revisión en Roma. Ya hace

una semana que dejé el hospital y tengo una cita con mi médico.

—¿No podemos ir contigo?

—No tardaré en estar de vuelta. Sólo me van a hacer algunas pruebas. Estaré de

vuelta antes de que te enteres.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Yo no te mentiría.

Johnny miró a su padre mientras se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente.

Sarah se levantó y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Vamos, cariño. Quiero ver ese puzzle.

Pero Johnny tenía otros planes. Tras acompañar a su padre al coche, volvió a la

terraza. Sarah se quedó con él y diez minutos después observaron como se elevaba el

helicóptero al otro lado del monte y se alejaba hacia el norte. Después de los días que

habían disfrutado juntos, era una agonía ver desaparecer al hombre al que amaban.

Sarah sabía que Johnny no volvería a ser el mismo hasta que Cesar regresara, y

trató de distraerlo jugando con él mientras esperaban.

Pero para cuando llegó la hora del baño Cesar aún no había regresado.

—¿Crees que papá estará bien? —preguntó Johnny cuando lo acostó.

—Por supuesto. De lo contrario habría llamado. Los médicos siempre tardan

más de lo que dicen. Vamos. Si quieres, me tumbo un rato contigo.

Tras los rezos de Johnny, que consistieron exclusivamente en ruegos para que

su padre regresara sano y salvo, Sarah se tumbó junto a él en la cama. Acababa de

cerrar los ojos cuando oyó susurrar a Cesar:

—¿Estás dormido?

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó Johnny que, por lo visto, no se había dormido. Saltó

como un rayo de la cama y se arrojó en brazos de su padre—. Has tardado mucho.

—El médico tuvo que ocuparse antes de una emergencia.

Sarah no creyó aquella explicación, pero le daba igual. Lo único que importaba

era que Cesar estaba de vuelta. Bajó de la cama de Johnny y fue a su dormitorio para

acostarse. Pasó una hora antes de que Cesar entrara con Angelo que, como cada

noche, lo ayudó a acostarse.

—Cuéntame qué te ha dicho el médico —preguntó Sarah en cuanto se quedaron

a solas—. Estoy deseando enterarme de las noticias.

—No entiendo por qué —dijo Cesar con frialdad—. Ya te había dicho que no

tengo esperanzas. Y lo cierto es que estoy agotado. Buona notte, Sarah.

Capítulo 8

Cesar necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que había averiguado en el hospital.

Una vez enterados de que sus funciones corporales estaban volviendo a la

normalidad y de que llevaba dos días experimentando un claro cosquilleo en los

pies, la opinión de los médicos fue unánime.

—La lesión no fue tan seria como habíamos imaginado, lo que significa que

volverá a caminar. Es demasiado pronto para hablar de volver a correr. Todo

depende de que continúe el tiempo suficiente con la rehabilitación.

Cesar apenas podía creerlo, pero la sensación de cosquilleo de sus piernas era

cada vez más intensa. La noche anterior había sentido con claridad el contacto de la

mano de Sarah en su cadera… y el efecto que había tenido en otras partes de su

cuerpo.

De momento no quería que nadie supiera nada, excepto Bibi y Massimo. Había

pedido a los médicos completa discreción. Mientras no fuera capaz de levantarse de

la silla de ruedas por su propio pie, prefería que nadie más se enterara,

especialmente Johnny y Sarah.

En cuanto Johnny se durmió, salió a la terraza en la silla de ruedas para llamar a

Massimo. Era media noche en Guatemala, pero le daba igual, y seguro que a su

primo también.

Tras enterarse de la noticia, Massimo se quedó momentáneamente anonadado.

—De manera que existen los milagros —dijo finalmente.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? De momento quiero mantenerlo en secreto.

—De estar en tu lugar yo haría lo mismo. Lo que Sarah y tu hijo no sepan no

puede hacerles daño.

—Exacto.

—Julie y yo volamos a Italia dentro de dos semanas con Nicky.

—La primera semana os alojaréis con nosotros —dijo Cesar en un tono que no

admitía réplica.

—Muy bien. Te llamaré un par de días antes de salir. Estoy deseando conocer a

Giovanni de Falcon.

Cesar sonrió.

—Prepárate para contestar miles de preguntas. La palabra «archeologo» ya forma

parte de su vocabulario.

Dos semanas después, Sarah salió del instituto donde estaba estudiando

italiano y se encaminó hacia el colegio de Johnny, con el que solía volver a casa

caminando.

Pero al llegar vio que Angelo esperaba en la entrada con el coche. Después de

que Angelo le informara de que Cesar estaba dentro, Sarah decidió entrar en el coche

a esperar. Si hubiera sucedido algo malo, Angelo se lo habría dicho. Hombre de

pocas palabras, Sarah no sabía si le caía bien o mal. Bianca tampoco hablaba mucho,

pero la antipatía que sentía por ella era evidente.

Entre ellos dos y la actitud especialmente distante de Cesar desde que había

regresado de su visita al hospital, se sentía como una persona non grata en su casa.

Cinco minutos después, incapaz de seguir allí sentada con sus tortuosos

pensamientos, le dijo a Angelo que prefería ir a casa paseando.

Hacía mucho calor, de manera que decidió pasar por una tienda cercana para

comprar una botella de agua. Pero la encontró cerrada. Así era como parecía estar

transcurriendo su día.

Había subido ya la mitad de la cuesta que llevaba a su casa cuando un coche se

detuvo a su lado.

—¿Sarah?

Un hombre atractivo de pelo castaño se asomó a la ventanilla. Era uno de los

estadounidenses de su clase de italiano. Por lo visto él se había aprendido su nombre,

pero ella no podía devolverle el cumplido.

—Permite que te acerque a donde vayas.

—Gracias, pero prefiero caminar.

—¿Con este calor? —el hombre sonrió—. Por favor. Me llamo George Flynn. Me

han trasladado de Nueva York aquí. No muerdo.

Sarah le creyó. Y lamentó que se notara tanto lo acalorada que estaba.

—Sólo me queda un pequeño trayecto por recorrer.

—En ese caso deja que te lleve. Si sigues caminando bajo este sol, podrías

deshidratarte.

El hombre salió del coche y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta de pasajeros.

—Eres muy amable.

—Dime por dónde ir —dijo él cuando volvió a sentarse tras el volante.

—Sigue hasta el final de la calle, tuerce a la izquierda y continúa hasta arriba.

—¿Donde sólo los famosos tienen sus mansiones? —bromeó George—. ¿Eres

uno de ellos?

—No, pero mi marido sí.

—¡Ah! Y yo que pensaba que por fin iba a cambiar mi suerte…

Era un hombre agradable, y Sarah pensó que era culpa suya que hubiera

pensado que estaba soltera. En clase sólo utilizaban los nombres de pila, y ella aún no

se había animado a ponerse el anillo con el rubí que le había regalado Cesar.

Unos momentos después entraban en el sendero privado que llevaba a la casa…

justo detrás del coche de Cesar.

El corazón de Sarah latió más deprisa. Angelo ya había ayudado a Cesar a

sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Johnny estaba a su lado y, cuando la vio, dijo algo a su

padre, que volvió la cabeza en su dirección. Las gafas que llevaba ocultaron sus ojos,

pero no su desaprobación.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró George—. ¡Es Cesar Villon!

—Te agradeceré que seas discreto respecto a esto.

—Por supuesto.

George tenía que irse cuanto antes de allí. Aprovechando su conmoción, Sarah

bajó del coche.

—Ya buscaré una forma de devolverte el favor. Nos vemos la semana que viene

en clase. Grazie, signore —utilizó las palabras que habían aprendido aquella tarde y,

tras cerrar la puerta del coche, pasó a toda prisa junto a su marido y su hijo. Una vez

en la casa se encaminó a la cocina, sorprendiendo a Bianca.

Para cuando todo el mundo entró, Sarah estaba acabando una de las botellas de

agua fría que guardaba en la nevera. Se sintió revivir con cada trago.

—¿Quién era ese hombre? —preguntó Johnny.

—George, un compañero de mi clase de italiano.

Cesar no dijo nada, pero miró fijamente la mano carente de anillos de Sarah.

—George es de Nueva York —continuó ella—. Me ha visto subiendo la cuesta

y, ya que hace tanto calor, se ha ofrecido a traerme.

—¿Por qué no has esperado a venir con nosotros? —preguntó Cesar con

engañosa suavidad.

—No sabía cuánto ibais a tardar y tenía ganas de pasear.

—¿Con este calor?

—He intentado comprar una botella de agua de camino, pero la tienda estaba

cerrada. Cuando George se ha ofrecido amablemente a traerme estaba muerta de

calor —Sarah sonrió a Johnny—. Vamos a tu cuarto. Quiero que me cuentes qué has

hecho hoy en clase.

Mientras Sarah tomaba una ducha, Johnny no paró de hablarle de un chico

llamado Guido. Al parecer ya empezaba a hacer amigos.

Después de cenar, Johnny, Cesar y Sarah fueron a ver una película de dibujos

animados en el DVD del dormitorio. Cuando Johnny empezó a cabecear de sueño,

Cesar dijo que era hora de acostarse y lo acompañó al dormitorio.

Sarah se quitó rápidamente la bata y se metió en la cama. Unos momentos

después regresó su marido con Angelo. Sarah sabía lo que le esperaba. En cuanto

Angelo se fue, Cesar se lanzó al ataque.

—¿Por qué no nos has esperado esta tarde en el coche?

—Ya te lo he dicho. He pensado que tal vez tardarías y me apetecía pasear.

—¿Ha dicho Angelo algo que te haya disgustado?

La pregunta sorprendió a Sarah.

—Lo cierto es que Angelo no me habla a no ser que no le quede más remedio.

—No tiene nada en contra de ti. Lo que sucede es que es tímido.

—Pero Bianca no tiene ese problema, ¿verdad?

Cesar suspiró.

—Angelo sufrió un accidente cuando hacía el servicio militar y no pudieron

tener hijos. Luc y yo siempre hemos sido como sus hijos. Bianca se volvió

especialmente protectora conmigo hace unos años… debido a cierto incidente.

—Te refieres a lo que sucedió con la prometida de tu hermano, ¿no? —Sarah

miró a Cesar, que no dijo nada—. En su momento lo leí en la prensa, pero fue Olivia

la que me contó lo que pasó de verdad.

Tras un tenso silencio, Cesar dijo:

—Bianca perdió la fe en las mujeres cuando la prometida de Luc entró en esta

casa como una amiga y acabó intentando meterse en mi cama. Estuve a punto de

perder a mi hermano por ello.

—Después de lo que te hice es sorprendente que Bianca no me haya

envenenado todavía. Puede que no me creyeras en el hospital cuando te lo dije, pero

cuando saltó el escándalo acababa de hacer las reservas para ir con Johnny a verte a

Mónaco. Johnny ya había cumplido tres años y no podía entender dónde estaba su

padre. Estuvieras en lo más alto de tu carrera o no, y fueras a prestarle la atención

que necesitaba o no, decidí que ya no podía retrasar más vuestro encuentro. Pero

después de enterarme de que no se sabía si el bebé que esperaba la prometida de Luc

era de tu hermano o tuyo pensé… pensé que tu familia y tú ya teníais bastantes

problemas como para añadir uno más y decidí esperar a que se aclararan las cosas.

Pero esperé en vano, porque la prensa no volvió a publicar nada al respecto.

Cesar carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Luc y yo hicimos las paces gracias a Olivia, y después nos aseguramos de que

no se volviera a hablar del asunto.

—Si hubiera sabido la verdad, no habría dudado en ir a verte —dijo Sarah—.

Cuando Johnny y yo vimos tu accidente… —un gemido escapó de su garganta—.

Oh, Cesar… nunca sabrás la agonía que pasé. Si hubieras muerto, habría sido culpa

mía que Johnny y tú no os hubierais conocido… No sé cómo puedes soportar verme.

Bianca tiene motivos para despreciarme…

—En ese caso te interesará saber que piensa que eres una madre ideal.

Sarah se secó las lágrimas con la sábana.

—Debes de haberle oído mal.

—No. Es cierto. Johnny es un chico tan excepcional gracias a ti.

—Y a ti —susurró Sarah—. Sus genes Falcon garantizan que lo sea —respiró

profundamente antes de añadir—. Hablando de nuestro hijo, creo que ha hecho un

amiguito en la escuela.

—Te refieres a Guido.

—Sí.

—Su madre ha ido al colegio a recogerlo. Por eso hemos tardado en salir.

Hemos hablado de reunir a los chicos el próximo lunes, después de clase. He

sugerido traer aquí a Guido para que Johnny se sienta cómodo.

—Es perfecto. Si a Juliana no le importa, prepararé el postre favorito de Johnny

mientras juegan.

—¿Por qué iba a importarle? Tú eres la señora de la casa.

—¿A pesar de haber permitido involuntariamente que un desconocido viera

dónde vivimos? —preguntó Sarah, tensa.

—Angelo me ha dicho que cuando has llegado a buscar a Johnny estabas

pálida. Aunque el tal George hubiera estado tratando de ligar con mi esposa, me

alegra que te haya recogido antes de que te desmayaras. Ya que sé que te aterroriza

la posibilidad de perder el anillo que te regalé, me ocuparé de que mañana mismo

tengas un sencillo anillo de casada que llevar en público.

—Gracias —murmuró Sarah.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de entregar a Cesar su regalo. Tras un

instante de duda, salió de la cama y fue al tocador.

—Sé que nunca llevas anillos —dijo cuando volvió junto a Cesar—. He… he

tenido que adivinar el tamaño. Probablemente no querrás ponértelo, pero quería que

lo tuvieras de todos modos —dejó el anillo en la mesilla de noche.

Sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando vio que Cesar ni siquiera se

molestaba en mirarlo. ¿Pero qué podía esperar?

Desolada, volvió a su lado de la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Aún seguía

pensando en George.

—Creo que tal vez sería mejor que dejara el instituto y buscara otro sitio en que

estudiar italiano.

—Yo me ocuparé de arreglar las cosas para que no tengas que volver.

—Te lo agradecería —Sarah se alegró de haber sacado a colación la posibilidad

del cambio antes que Cesar. No quería que su marido pensara que le gustaba alentar

la atención de otros hombres.

—La escuela de idiomas Galli no está tan cerca del colegio de Johnny, pero tiene

una reputación excelente. Angelo se ocupará de llevaros.

—De acuerdo —agradecida por haber dejado aquel asunto zanjado, Sarah

dijo—: Háblame de Guido.

—Tiene dos hermanos mayores y sus padres tienen una floristería en Positano.

Según la profesora, Johnny y él han hecho muy buenas migas. Johnny le pone los

dientes largos hablándole de surf y Guido lo tiene extasiado con la bicicleta de

montaña de su padre. Al parecer, Johnny está deseando montarla.

Sarah gimió.

—Dentro de poco querrá una. Ya está empezando.

Cesar la miró un momento antes de hablar.

—Si algún día te dice que quiere ser corredor de coches como yo, ¿qué le dirás?

Sarah había pensado en aquello desde que supo que iba a tener un chico. Un

hijo de Cesar.

—Mi padre quiso ser corredor profesional pero nunca lo fue porque no se

consideraba lo suficientemente bueno, de manera que construyó un circuito para que

corrieran otros. Entre tú y él, me sorprendería que Johnny optara por ser dentista.

Cesar rió.

—En otras palabras…

—Le pediría que hiciera que nos sintiéramos orgullosos de él —dijo Sarah.

Cesar la tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola. No esperaba que volviera a tocarla.

—Hablas en serio, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Tenemos que dedicarnos a lo que nos hace felices, o a lo que

creemos que nos hace felices.

Antes de soltarla, Cesar le estrechó la mano con tal fuerza que Sarah pensó que

no era consciente de ello.

Al ver que su marido cerraba los ojos, y ansiosa por practicar lo que había

aprendido en la clase, susurró:

—Buona notte, esposo mio. Sogni belli.

Bibi miró a Cesar a los ojos.

—Te lo he repetido mil veces. Si quieres intentar levantarte de la silla, antes

tienes que visualizarlo.

—¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? —desde su visita al hospital, la impaciencia de

Cesar bordeaba el pánico porque sentía que no estaba avanzando.

—Ahora sabemos que no tienes problemas físicos. Es tu mente la que debe

ordenar a tus piernas que se muevan

Cesar tenía las barras paralelas ante sí. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era

levantarse. Llevaba días repitiéndose lo mismo.

Aferró los reposa brazos de la silla y su frente se cubrió de sudor.

—¿Está cerrada la puerta?

—Sí.

—No quiero que Johnny entre de repente y me vea —ni Sarah, aunque su mujer

nunca se había asomado al gimnasio.

—Tranquilo. Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Puedes hacerlo.

Hasta entonces Cesar no había logrado levantarse.

Pero dos semanas atrás le habría encantado volar de la silla para tumbar de un

derechazo al tal George. Aquel depredador había acechado a la preciosa

norteamericana que, por algún milagro, había caído en su clase…

—Eh bien… ¡regarde! —exclamó Bibi.

Cuando Cesar abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada vio que estaba levantado a medias.

La conmoción le hizo caer de nuevo a la silla.

Bibi le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Fuera lo que fuese en lo que estabas pensando, sigue haciéndolo, mon vieux.

Cesar estaba temblando como una hoja al viento.

—Lo he hecho, Bibi.

Había oído hablar de personas que, a punto de ahogarse, habían revivido su

vida en un instante. A él le estaba pasando lo mismo, sólo que en lugar de hundirse

estaba volando por el circuito a más de trescientos kilómetros por hora.

—Nunca he dudado de que el gran Cesar Villon regresaría.

—Pero no sin tu ayuda.

—¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que vas a estar caminando para el fin de semana.

Vamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Era lunes. Massimo llegaría el viernes por la noche. Tenía cinco días. Cuando

llegara su mejor amigo, Cesar tenía intención de levantarse de la silla de ruedas ante

Sarah y Johnny para abrazar a Massimo de hombre a hombre. Vivía para el momento

en que su esposa se diera cuenta de que, a fin de cuentas, no se había casado con

medio hombre.

¡Se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa!

Alguien del equipo le había enviado un DVD con la entrevista que habían

hecho a Sarah en la tienda de juguetes. Cuando lo había visto en privado, su actitud

desafiante ante la cámara mientras hablaba de él y aseguraba que volvería a correr lo

había dejado asombrado. Pero sabía que en el fondo no lo creía.

Si Sarah hubiera creído que iba a volver a caminar, habría buscado una forma

de solucionar las cosas sin necesidad de convertirse en la señora de Falcon. Era su

situación de completa impotencia lo que la había impulsado a casarse con él por el

bien de su hijo.

Había que asumir la verdad, y era evidente que, tras la noche que pasaron

juntos, Sarah había perdido todo el interés en él. A pesar de todos sus récords en el

mundo de las carreras, no había sido capaz de despertar en ella una auténtica pasión.

Sólo la culpabilidad la había impulsado a volver a su lado.

Pero lo último que quería de Sarah era su compasión. Jamás se pondría el anillo

que se había visto impulsada a regalarle, un símbolo visible de su supuesto amor…

—Veo que estás teniendo toda una charla contigo mismo —dijo Bibi, haciendo

salir a Cesar de su ensimismamiento—. Ya empiezo a sentir lástima por tus

competidores.

—No quiero que digas nada a nadie de esto. Tu comprend?

—¿Ni siquiera a tu esposa?

—Especialmente a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

—Si yo fuera Sarah, querría…

—Pero no lo eres —interrumpió Cesar—. Te pago muy bien para que me

ayudes a caminar de nuevo. ¡Nada más!

Bibi entrecerró los ojos.

—Para ser un hombre que acaba de recibir la oportunidad de volver a vivir una

vida plena en todo el sentido de la palabra, encuentro tu amargura extremement

alarmant. Opino que necesitas un psiquiatra, pero, como has dicho, sólo estoy aquí

por un motivo. Vamos a trabajar.

Capítulo 9

Sarah acababa de salir de clase cuando oyó que un hombre la llamaba. Al

volverse vio que era George Flynn. Si Cesar llegara a enterarse de aquello…

Cuando se detuvo ante ella comprendió que tenía que decir algo.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Qué te trae por esta escuela?

—Cuando dejaste de venir a clase la semana pasada me preocupé. Desde

entonces he ido a varias escuelas de idiomas de la zona para asegurarme de que

estabas bien.

—Estoy bien.

—Es evidente. Quiero que sepas que soy un gran admirador de tu marido. Si yo

estuviera en su lugar y tú fueras mi esposa, no me gustaría que un desconocido se

acercara a ti. Lo que trato de decir es que…

—Sé lo que tratas de decir. Precisamente me he cambiado de escuela para que

mi marido no se preocupe.

George asintió y detuvo un momento la mirada en el anillo que Cesar había

dejado sobre la almohada de Sarah el sábado por la mañana. Sarah sospechaba que lo

había elegido Angelo.

—Prometo que no volverás a verme —dijo George—. Y lamento lo que le

sucedió a tu marido.

Sarah percibió la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Gracias. Yo también lo lamento.

—Era el mejor.

—Es el mejor —corrigió Sarah—. Algún día volverá a correr.

—Contigo a su lado, no lo dudo —George hizo un breve asentimiento de

cabeza—. Arrivederci, signora de Falcon.

Sarah observó como salía del edificio. Tras esperar cinco minutos decidió que

ya era seguro hacer lo mismo. Una vez fuera se sorprendió al ver que Angelo aún no

había llegado.

Mientras esperaba, un estudiante ruso de su clase salió del edificio y se acercó a

ella. Era un tipo bastante agresivo. No le gustaba la forma en que la miraba desde

que se había apuntado a aquellas clases.

—Si necesitas que te lleven, tengo el coche a la vuelta de la esquina. Está

disponible sólo para ti.

Sarah no estaba dispuesta a correr más riesgos.

—Pero yo no estoy disponible —dijo sucintamente—. Ahí llega el coche de mi

marido —añadió, aliviada.

Angelo llegaba un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Algo debía de haberlo

entretenido. Sarah fue rápidamente hacia el coche y entró en él con la esperanza de

que el ruso hubiera captado el mensaje. Lo contrario supondría un nuevo cambio de

escuela.

—Buona sera, Angelo —saludó. Desde que Cesar le había dicho que el marido

de Bianca era tímido trataba de mantener pequeñas conversaciones con él. Angelo

parecía dispuesto a seguirle la corriente y se mostraba más amistoso.

—Buona sera, signora. Come va?

—Va bene. Grazie.

Sarah empezó a reír de pronto porque no podía decir nada más. Angelo

también rió.

—Mañana tendré algo nuevo que decir.

—Bene —contestó Angelo antes de dirigir el coche hacia el colegio de Johnny.

Cuando Sarah entró en la clase, Johnny corrió a abrazarla.

—Quiero pedirte algo, mamá —cuando Sarah se inclinó hacia él, susurró—:

¿Puede venir Guido a casa con nosotros? Queremos que vuelvas a hacernos bollitos

calientes.

Sarah miró a Guido, que se había quedado un poco más atrás.

—¿A su madre le parece bien?

—Sí. Vendrá a recogerlo después de su trabajo. Puedes preguntar a la signora

Moretti.

—De acuerdo.

Tras aclararlo todo, Sarah volvió al coche con los dos niños. En cuanto llegaron

a casa, Guido y Johnny corrieron al cuarto de éste mientras Sarah iba a la cocina para

preparar la masa de los bollitos.

Un rato después llamó a los niños para que la ayudaran a cortar la masa con

diferentes formas.

Ya estaban disfrutando de los bollitos recién hechos junto con un vaso de leche

cuando Cesar entró en la cocina en su silla de ruedas. Preguntó a los niños por el

colegio y revolvió su pelo afectuosamente.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Johnny—. ¡Mamá ha preparado bollitos! Dile que te dé uno.

—Tal vez luego, cuando tenga hambre.

Sin mirar a Sarah, Cesar fue a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua. Algo raro

debía de haber sucedido para que ignorara a su mujer ante los niños. Sarah se sintió

dolida, pero notó con cierto alivio que Johnny y Guido no parecían haberlo notado.

—¿Puedo enseñar a Guido tus trofeos? Quiere verlos. Per favore, papa… —

preguntó Johnny.

Cesar terminó la botella de agua de un trago

—Podéis venir a mi estudio cuando hayáis terminado de comer y os hayáis

lavado las manos —dijo, y a continuación salió de la cocina.

Sarah tuvo la sensación de que no soportaba estar cerca de ella. Aunque

desolada por dentro, logró terminar de dar de merendar a los niños sin

desmoronarse. Después salió a la piscina, donde Bianca estaba regando las plantas.

Sarah le pidió el número de teléfono de Luc.

Por una vez, la otra mujer hizo lo que le pedía sin mirarla como si fuera un

insecto que acabara de salir de debajo de una piedra. Sarah se sentó en una tumbona

para llamar a Olivia. Necesitaba una amiga con la que hablar. Desafortunadamente,

Olivia no estaba, de manera que le dejó un recado para que la llamara cuando

pudiera y fue a hacer sus deberes de italiano.

Un rato después llegó la madre de Guido a recoger a su hijo. A pesar de que no

hablaba inglés y Sarah apenas había empezado a dar sus primeros pasos en italiano,

se comunicaban bastante bien. Quedaron en que Johnny iría a su casa el miércoles

después de clase.

Más tarde, durante la cena, Sarah tuvo la impresión de que Cesar estaba

enfadado con ella por algo específico, pero no pudo hablar con él hasta que

estuvieron a solas en el dormitorio.

—Sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa, dímelo y haré lo posible por remediarlo —

dijo sin preámbulos.

Cesar no se molestó en simular que no entendía a qué se refería.

—Mientras Angelo te esperaba a la salida de la escuela ha visto que George

llegaba en su coche y entraba.

George de nuevo. Sarah pensó que debería haberlo imaginado.

—Al ver que volvía a salir solo —continuó Cesar—, lo ha seguido hasta un

edificio de apartamentos antes de volver a la escuela. Entonces ha visto que había

otro hombre molestándote.

—Te aseguro que no he alentado a ninguno de los dos —dijo Sarah

rápidamente.

—No te estoy acusando de nada. Eres una mujer preciosa y es lógico que los

hombres te miren. No serían hombres si no lo hicieran. Pero si George te está

acosando, eso es otro asunto.

Si la consideraba preciosa, ¿por qué no la miraba nunca como si lo fuera? Pero

Sarah ya conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. La belleza está en el ojo de quien

mira, y todo lo que Cesar veía cuando la miraba era una mujer que lo había

traicionado de la peor manera posible. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a aquella

situación, pero su sentimiento de culpabilidad era más intenso que nunca.

—George ha venido a disculparse por haber sido la causa de mi cambio de

escuela.

—¿Y cómo ha sabido dónde encontrarte? —Cesar estaba utilizando un tono

superficial con ella que cubría las emociones que bullían bajo la superficie.

—No lo sé. Por lo visto decidió buscar en diversas escuelas con la esperanza de

encontrarme y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Quería disculparse. No sabía que

estaba casada. En cuanto te vio te reconoció y me dijo que era un gran admirador

tuyo. Se sintió fatal al darse cuenta de lo que debiste de pensar. Me ha dicho que no

iba a volver a verme y lo he creído. Eso es todo lo que ha pasado —Sarah suspiró—.

El otro hombre que ha visto Angelo es un compañero de clase bastante repelente.

Tiene que haber visto mi anillo de casada, pero eso no ha bastado para desanimarlo.

Cuando me ha preguntado si podía llevarme a algún sitio, le he dicho que mi marido

había venido a por mí y he ido rápidamente al coche. Si vuelve a molestarme, te lo

diré. Y si prefieres que reciba mis clases de italiano en casa, dímelo.

Cesar masculló una maldición.

—Angelo y yo hemos hablado de ello. Voy a triplicar tu seguridad y la de

Johnny. Apenas os enteraréis de que vuestros guardaespaldas están cerca, pero es

necesario. Me temo que siempre seréis un objetivo, y después de tu aparición en

televisión el riesgo ha aumentado. No quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Sarah pudo alejar de su mente alguno de los pensamientos negativos que estaba

teniendo.

—Me parece buena idea mientras también tripliques tu propia seguridad. Creo

que Guido le ha dicho algo a Johnny sobre el peligro que sufren los famosos de sufrir

un atentado, porque se ha puesto a llorar mientras lo bañaba. Te adora y no quiere

que te pase nada. Tal vez deberías hablarle de los guardaespaldas. Sé que hará que se

sienta mejor.

Cesar asintió.

—Hablaré con él mañana, después de la primera sesión de rehabilitación —tras

permanecer un momento en silencio, añadió—: He tenido noticias de Massimo.

Sorprendida al ver que quería seguir hablando, Sarah se volvió hacia él.

—¿Ya están en Italia?

—No. Llegan a Positano el viernes y van a quedarse una semana con nosotros

antes de ir a Bellagio.

—Imagino que estarás deseando verlo. Los dos mosqueteros reunidos de nuevo

después de tanto tiempo. ¿Conoces ya a su mujer?

—No en persona. Julie y yo sólo hemos hablado por teléfono. Tenía pensado

asistir a su boda en Milán, pero la suspendieron. Más adelante, Massimo me llamó

desde Guatemala para decirme que se habían casado allí. Me enviaron algunas fotos.

Johnny y tú podéis verlas en el ordenador de mi estudio.

—Las veremos mañana. ¿A cuál de los dos se parece más su hijo Nicky?

—Curiosamente a los dos, a pesar de que no son sus padres biológicos.

—¿No? —dijo Sarah, sorprendido.

—Nicky es hijo del hermano de Julie y la hermana de Massimo. Murieron en un

accidente de coche. En el testamento que redactaron antes de que naciera Nicky

nombraron a mi primo tutor legal en caso de que ambos murieran. Nadie podía

imaginar que aquel día iba a llegar muy pronto, y menos aún Massimo, que conoció

a Julie en el funeral. Acabaron casándose y adoptaron a Nicky legalmente.

—Qué asombroso y maravilloso para los tres. ¿Quieres que organice algo

especial mientras están aquí?

—Después de haber pasado una temporada en la selva, es probable que lo

único que quieran los primeros días sea relajarse y disfrutar de la piscina.

Sarah asintió.

—Johnny está deseando conocer a Massimo para preguntarle por las boas. El

otro día les hablaron de ellas en clase.

—Seguro que Massimo tendrá mil historias que contarle que le darán

pesadillas. Tendré que filtrarlas.

—Ese es el problema con Johnny. Le encanta hablar de cosas que dan miedo

pero luego es el que más se asusta.

—Eso me hace recordar a alguien.

Sarah se quedó momentáneamente boquiabierta. Por un momento, Cesar había

vuelto a ser el hombre encantadoramente burlón del que se enamoró a los diecisiete

años. No podía creerlo.

—Si te refieres a mi miedo a los tiburones, no habría desarrollado esa fobia si no

me hubieras hecho creer que había uno merodeando a nuestro alrededor.

—No pude resistir la tentación. Pero te estuvo bien empleado por haber visto

tantas veces Tiburón.

Sarah recordó que se había aferrado a él, aterrorizada, hasta que Cesar rompió a

reír. Pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde para enfadarse con él porque empezó a

besarla con una pasión que no esperaba. Con el sol brillando sobre sus cabezas en

medio de las olas, el sabor de su boca y de la sal provocó un incendio en su interior…

—¿La ha visto nuestro hijo?

Aquella pregunta hizo salir a Sarah de su ensimismamiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Tiburón.

—No. Todavía no.

—Mañana la buscaré en mi colección de CDs y la guardaré. Después del meneo

que han dado los chicos a mis cosas en el estudio, me temo que ya nada va estar a

salvo en esta casa.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Sarah, pero no estaba pensando en los niños.

Acababa de experimentar una descarga de adrenalina porque aquello significaba que

Cesar tenía una copia de la película Tiburón. Pero la sensación pasó enseguida

cuando comprendió que, aunque la hubiera visto alguna vez y hubiera recordado los

ratos que pasaron juntos en el mar, los recuerdos no lo habían impulsado a volver a

ponerse en contacto con ella.

Lo cierto era que en aquellos momentos no estaría tumbada en aquella cama si

no hubiera acudido a él con un regalo que no podía rechazar.

Los sentimientos de Cesar por ella estaban tan muertos como los restos de

madera y troncos que la marea solía llevar a la orilla de la playa. Podían utilizarse

como decoración, pero nunca podían volver a ser un árbol vivo.

Agradeció que Cesar no pudiera leer su mente, o habría utilizado la analogía

para burlarse de su propia condición física. Era evidente que no tenía esperanzas de

volver a caminar pero, siendo el héroe que era, sabía que lo intentaría de todos

modos.

Tener un hijo que lo adoraba había despertado en él el afán de ser un buen

modelo para Johnny.

Sarah lo amaba con una intensidad que no dejaba de crecer.

La certeza de saber que nunca iba a ser correspondida hizo que sus ojos se

llenaran de lágrimas.

Extrañamente, según se fue acercando la fecha de la llegada de Massimo el

comportamiento de Cesar se fue volviendo más y más distante.

Dado que Massimo era su mejor amigo, Sarah no lograba entenderlo… a menos

que Cesar temiera el momento en que su primo fuera a verlo por primera vez en la

silla de ruedas. Ambos habían sido tan audaces toda su vida que aquello tenía que

estar matándolo.

Para aumentar la tensión, cuando Johnny y ella regresaron el jueves a casa

después de sus clases descubrieron que Cesar había volado a Roma sin previa

advertencia para hacerse otro chequeo.

En aquella ocasión Johnny se lo tomó mucho mejor que la primera, pero Sarah

se asustó momentáneamente cuando no encontró a Bibi para que la informara.

Probablemente aquella cita con el médico ya había sido concertada, pero lamentó que

Cesar la excluyera sistemáticamente de algo tan importante. De hecho, le habría

gustado acudir a aquellas revisiones con él.

¿Dónde iba a acabar todo aquello? Había aceptado casarse con Cesar sabiendo

muy bien lo que hacía, pero no podía soportar la innecesaria crueldad que mostraba

hacia ella en lo referente a su salud.

Cesar regresó tarde y cuando se acostó se negó a hablar con ella de su visita al

médico. Alegó que estaba cansado y que lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando regresaron a casa por la tarde, Johnny se llevó una

decepción al ver que Massimo y su familia aún no habían llegado.

Normalmente, Cesar solía estar esperándolos para bañarse con Johnny en la

piscina, pero aquel día no hizo acto de presencia. Bianca les informó de que seguía en

el gimnasio. Sarah consideraba aquel lugar como su cueva, el único lugar en que

podía estar completamente a solas. Ni se le ocurría ir a molestarlo allí. Sólo Bibi tenía

aquel privilegio, e incluso ella estaba vetada cuando no estaba ayudándolo con sus

ejercicios.

Sarah sintió que su corazón se encogía al pensar en aquello. El comportamiento

de Cesar parecía indicar cada vez con más claridad que temía la visita de Massimo.

Su actitud no difería mucho de la que manifestó hacia su familia cuando estaba en el

hospital. Ni siquiera permitió que su hermano lo visitara.

El dolor de Cesar estaba íntimamente ligado a su orgullo. Le habría gustado

poder ayudarlo, pero no sabía como. Sin duda, Johnny había sido el catalizador que

lo había impulsado a salir del hospital para vivir de nuevo, ¿pero qué clase de vida

iba a vivir si no podía disfrutar de la visita de su mejor amigo?

Johnny era el único al que permitía acercarse a su corazón. Cesar empezaba a

convertirse en un recluso y Sarah no podía soportar la idea. Iba a resultar muy difícil

simular ante Massimo que todo iba bien.

Estuvo tentada de llamarlo para decirle que retrasara su visita, pero sabía que

no podía hacerlo. Cesar no la habría perdonado por haberse entrometido en algo que

no consideraba asunto suyo.

Tras convencer a Johnny de que era mejor que Massimo y su padre aún no

estuvieran allí porque así iban a tener tiempo para cambiarse, fueron al dormitorio.

Johnny se puso su camiseta favorita de dinosaurios, pantalones cortos y los zapatos

que le había regalado Cesar, que destellaban una luz roja cuando caminaba. Sarah

eligió una blusa verde de seda y unos pantalones negros, un modelo italiano que le

hacía sentirse cómoda y elegante.

Tras aplicarse un poco de su loción favorita de mango, recogió a Johnny de su

cuarto, donde estaba jugando con sus coches de miniatura, y salieron juntos a la

terraza.

Cesar salió unos minutos después en su silla de ruedas.

Con su pelo negro ligeramente más largo, recién afeitado, los pantalones

blancos y la camisa azul marino a rayas blancas que vestía, tenía un aspecto

fantástico.

Sarah no pudo evitar compararlo con el hombre barbado y deprimido al que

había visto en el hospital hacía unas semanas. Pero lo cierto era que ambos hombres

colmaban sus ojos y su corazón y no había sitio para ningún otro.

Cesar detuvo la mirada en su hijo. Si había mirado a Sarah, lo había hecho sin

que se notara. Casi siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que se sintiera invisible.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de Massimo. Llegarán enseguida. Vamos a

recibirlos, piccolo.

—¡Hurra!

Sarah los siguió al pórtico exterior. Cuando los alcanzó, vio que Cesar había

sentado a Johnny en su regazo. Unos minutos después, la limusina del aeropuerto se

detenía ante la entrada de la casa. Sarah contuvo el aliento mientras un alto y moreno

Massimo salía del vehículo.

—¡Ciao, Cesario!

Aquellas dos palabras surgieron cargadas de emoción mientras Massimo

avanzaba rápidamente hacia su primo.

Sarah vio que Johnny se deslizaba del regazo de Cesar para mirar al brillante

arqueólogo del que tanto le había hablado su padre.

Entonces sucedió algo increíble.

Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Cesar se puso en pie y avanzó

media docena de pasos hacia su primo para abrazarlo.

Sarah pensó que estaba soñando. Debía de tratarse de alguna clase de

experiencia ultra sensorial, sólo que le había sucedido a Cesar, no a ella.

—¡Papá! ¡Puedes andar!

Capítulo 10

Johnny acababa de pronunciar las palabras que Sarah había sido incapaz de

articular. Julie, la mujer de Massimo, se acercó a ellos con su hijo en brazos. Miró

conmocionada a los dos hombres abrazados mientras las lágrimas corrían por su

encantador rostro.

Los gritos de alegría de Johnny mientras abrazaba las piernas de su padre

hicieron salir corriendo a Bianca de la casa.

En cuanto vio a Cesar de pie, rompió a llorar, emocionada. Aquello hizo acudir

a Angelo, que apoyó una mano en el hombro de su mujer y también lloró.

Juliana no tardó en salir y, tras quedarse momentáneamente boquiabierta,

tampoco pudo contener su emoción.

Los ruegos y oraciones de Sarah habían sido atendidas con tal rapidez que

temió estar soñando. En la periferia vio a Bibi, que había surgido inesperadamente de

entre el follaje. Pero la solemne mirada de la fisioterapeuta estaba fija en Sarah, no en

Cesar. Aquello era un claro indicio de que había formado parte de la conspiración de

Cesar para mantener en secreto la increíble noticia.

La milagrosa recuperación de Cesar no podía haberse producido de la noche a

la mañana. Por eso había hecho aquella visita inesperada al hospital en Roma. Sus

médicos debían de estar felices.

Pero se había esforzado por ocultar a Sarah lo que estaba sucediendo. De hecho,

no había dejado de recordarle que nunca volvería a tener una vida normal. «No

insistas en tus cuentos de hadas. Y cuida de que no lleguen a ser tu perdición», le

había dicho recientemente.

Aquellas palabras habían sido una advertencia. Era evidente que Cesar llevaba

semanas planeando aquel momento, pero no quería que cuando diera la sorpresa

Sarah creyera que aquello iba a hacer que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos.

Mientras él celebraba abrazado a Massimo su regreso a una vida plena, Sarah

comprendió que aquello era su venganza por lo que le había hecho.

Lo entendía. Se lo merecía. Mantendría su dolor para sí y viviría con él, pero en

aquellos momentos no podía contener la alegría que le producía ver a Cesar

recuperado. Aquello era por lo que había estado rogando desde que vio el accidente

en televisión.

Corrió ciegamente hacia él, sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas. Lo rodeó con

los brazos por detrás y lo estrechó con fuerza.

—¡Gracias a Dios, Cesar! ¡Gracias a Dios! —susurró contra su espalda.

Notó que Cesar se ponía rígido. Sabía que su contacto le producía repulsión,

pero también era consciente de que aún no estaba en condiciones de soportar el peso

de alguien apoyado contra él.

Bibi acercó la silla para que pudiera apoyarse en las asas. Johnny trepó

rápidamente al asiento.

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Ahora papá puede empujarme a mí en la silla!

Sarah soltó a su marido y se inclinó para abrazar a su hijo.

—¿No te parece increíble? —dijo, feliz—. ¡Tu padre vuelve a caminar! Dentro

de poco podréis ir juntos a nadar al mar.

Johnny miró a su padre por encima del hombro.

—Sabía que te pondrías mejor porque mamá dijo que tu traje de astronauta te

protegería.

Todo el mundo rió el comentario.

—Tenía razón —dijo Cesar, que miró un momento a Sarah antes de empezar a

empujar la silla con pasos pausados pero firmes.

Repentinamente consciente de sus invitados, Sarah se volvió hacia Massimo y

su esposa, que seguían al cortejo por la villa. Los tres se abrazaron.

—Perdonadme por haberos ignorado.

Massimo sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente.

—Todos estamos conmocionados.

Sarah asintió antes de mirar a Julie, cuyo atractivo rostro brillaba a causa de las

lágrimas.

—Estas cosas simplemente no pasan —dijo, moviendo la cabeza.

—Yo aún no puedo creerlo. Va a llevarme tiempo asimilarlo, pero ahí lo

tenemos… ¡caminando!

—Es increíble.

—Como ese pequeño que tienes en brazos. Es adorable. ¿Puedo sostenerlo un

rato?

—Por supuesto.

Sarah tomó a Nicky en brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

—Le hemos preparado una cuna —dijo mientras sonreía al niño—. Imagino que

el viaje ha sido agotador.

—Se ha hecho interminable, pero por fin estamos aquí.

—Cesar y yo no queremos que hagáis nada excepto relajaros en la piscina.

Johnny y yo ayudaremos a ocuparnos de este pequeño.

—Me parece una idea maravillosa.

—Vamos. Mientras nuestros maridos se ponen al día, voy a enseñarte vuestro

dormitorio.

Una vez en la habitación, Julie se volvió hacia Sarah.

—Es increíble que nuestros maridos se casaran con dos californianas, ¿verdad?

Siento que ya te conozco hace tiempo.

Sarah asintió.

—A mí me sucede lo mismo —Sarah acunó a Nicky en sus brazos. El niño

parecía contento mientras pudiera ver a su madre—. Carmel y Sonoma no están tan

lejos. Casi crecimos juntas.

Julie dejó su bolsa de mano en el tocador.

—¿Quién habría podido imaginar que nos conoceríamos en Positano? La casa

de Cesar parece fabulosa.

—Tengo entendido que la villa de Massimo en el lago Como tampoco está mal.

—Es cierto.

—Sin embargo, vivís en la selva.

Julie sonrió.

—Una hace lo que tiene que hacer cuando ama a su marido.

—Eso es cierto, sin duda —dijo Sarah, repentinamente seria.

La mirada de Julie brilló de compasión.

—Supongo que has pasado por un auténtico infierno.

—No ha sido nada comparado con lo que ha tenido que pasar Cesar. Imagina el

terror que debió de experimentar cuando despertó y comprobó que no podía

moverse de la cintura para abajo.

—Eso debió de ser una pesadilla, pero yo me refería a los años que te viste

obligada a mantenerte alejada de él mientras criabas a vuestro hijo.

Sarah no pudo contener un sollozo.

—Lo que hice estuvo mal. Pagaré por ello toda la vida.

—Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo —murmuró Julie.

—No creo.

—Yo sí. La primera vez que Massimo me propuso matrimonio cancelé a última

hora el compromiso porque sabía que sólo lo había hecho para legalizar nuestra

situación con Nicky. Yo sabía que él no quería casarse. Su infancia quedó marcada

por el hecho de que sus padres nunca se casaron. Como resultado de ello creció con

la intención de no tener hijos y permanecer siempre soltero. Y yo no quería ser su

esposa a menos que me amara por encima de todo. Como sabía que no era así, le

propuse que viviéramos juntos por el bien de Nicky. Cuando nos fuimos a

Guatemala no me importó lo que pensara la gente. No sabían que nunca habíamos

dormido en la misma cama. Fui con él porque lo amaba. Pero quería que siguiera

siendo libre, que pudiera irse cuando quisiera, porque sabía que eso era lo que él

quería. ¿Crees que no sé lo que sentiste al enamorarte de un piloto de carreras como

Cesar? Los hombres como él no abundan. Según mi marido, Cesar tampoco tenía

intenciones de casarse, al menos mientras siguiera compitiendo. Comprendo muy

bien tu terrible dilema. Si yo me hubiera quedado embarazada de un hombre como

él, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú. ¿Qué clase de vida habría llevado tu

hijo? Habría sufrido por no poder ver a su padre más que de vez en cuando. Esa no

es vida para un bebé. Y tú no habrías podido evitar pensar que Cesar se había casado

contigo por compromiso.

Sarah asintió lentamente.

—Veo que comprendes la situación.

Julie suspiró.

—Massimo ve la mano divina en la decisión que tomaste porque Dios sabía

cuánto os iba a necesitar Cesar más adelante. Está convencido de que tu visita

sorpresa a Roma le dio la voluntad necesaria para seguir adelante.

Sarah se mordió el labio.

—Ahora que ha vuelto a caminar ya no me necesita. Sólo quiere a Johnny.

—Pero no puede tenerlo sin ti. Además, Massimo me dijo que Cesar te quería lo

suficiente como para invitarte a Positano. Fuiste tú la que le dio calabazas. Puede que

te interese saber que Cesar jamás ha abierto las puertas de su casa a otras mujeres.

Según mi marido, nunca había comprado un billete de avión para ninguna otra.

Piensa en ello antes de decidir que ya no hay esperanza para vosotros.

—¿Mamá? —Johnny entró corriendo en el dormitorio—. ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

Papá quiere que todos nos pongamos los bañadores.

—Enseguida voy, cariño.

Sarah devolvió el bebé a Julie.

—Gracias por la charla —susurró—. Ha significado mucho para mí.

—Lo que sea por ayudar. La situación de Cesar ha afectado mucho a mi marido.

Quiere volver a verlo feliz. Tú mereces la misma felicidad.

Sarah abrazó a Julie antes de salir tras Johnny.

El silencio reinaba en la villa. Todo el mundo estaba en su habitación excepto

Cesar y Massimo, que estaban sentados en la terraza disfrutando de una botella de

vino de reserva mientras hablaban.

Cesar miró su reloj.

—Son más de las once. No quiero entretenerte más. Julie estará esperándote. Es

hora de que los buenos maridos vayan a la cama con sus esposas.

Massimo lo miró con curiosidad.

—En ese caso, vámonos —dijo levantándose.

Cesar permaneció sentado.

—Yo voy a seguir aquí un rato.

—¿Quieres decir que tu esposa no te está esperando?

—Preferiría no hablar de ella.

—Alguna vez tendrás que hacerlo.

Cesar apartó la mirada.

—¡Me ocultó la existencia de Johnny durante cinco años!

—Cugino mio… cuando Sarah rechazó tu invitación para venir a Positano, ¿por

qué no volaste a California para averiguar el motivo? Si alguna vez logras responder

a esa pregunta, puede que logres perdonarla.

Taciturno, Cesar se sirvió otro vaso de vino.

—Sigue así y tendrás que llamar a Angelo para que te meta en la cama esta

noche. Pensaba que esos días habían quedado atrás.

Cesar apretó el vaso con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperlo.

—No te he pedido que me sermonearas.

—¿Has olvidado que soy tu amigo y que te quiero? Buona notte.

Cuando Massimo se fue, Cesar dejó a un lado el vaso de vino, arrepentido.

Luego se puso en pie lentamente y utilizó los mangos de la silla de ruedas para

ayudarse a caminar. Para cuando llegó al dormitorio estaba agotado.

Tras asegurarse de que Sarah estaba dormida, se quitó toda la ropa excepto los

calzoncillos y se tumbó a su lado. Era la primera vez que se acostaba solo desde el

accidente. Cuanto antes se desprendiera de la silla y empezara a utilizar el bastón,

mejor.

Mientras hablaba con Massimo había intentado beber lo suficiente como para

embotar sus sentidos. El recuerdo del cuerpo de Sarah presionado contra su espalda

había despertado un fuego en su interior que no podía aplacar. Pero necesitaba

olvidar por completo a la mujer que tenía a su lado si quería pasar una noche

decente.

Y tal vez habría logrado su objetivo si su cuerpo no se hubiera acostumbrado a

despertarse a las dos para hacer el primer giro de la noche. A pesar de sí mismo, su

cuerpo esperaba sentir las manos de Sarah en sus piernas y en sus caderas. Desde

que el entumecimiento había desaparecido, la necesidad de sentir su contacto se

había vuelto más y más fuerte. Vivía para aquel ritual nocturno.

Contempló pacientemente el techo mientras esperaba a que sonara el

despertador de Sarah. Pero no debería haber experimentado una decepción tan

intensa al ver que no sonaba. Fue casi tan intensa como el dolor que sintió cuando

rechazó su invitación para ir a Positano. No lo amaba entonces. Y no lo amaba ahora.

Debería estar agradecido a la providencia por haber superado aquel primer

obstáculo. Tenía que empezar a liberarse de la necesidad de sus cuidados. Si lo

lograba, su cuerpo aprendería a estar tumbado junto a ella sin escuchar cada una de

sus respiraciones, de sus suspiros, sin sentir la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus

brazos…

Esperó otros diez minutos antes de cambiar de posición. Aún era un

movimiento complicado para él, pero no imposible.

Acababa de asir el lateral de la cama cuando sintió que Sarah apoyaba una

mano en su brazo.

—Ya no necesito tu ayuda —espetó.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Me habría gustado mostrarte antes lo que he sentido por tu recuperación,

pero no podía hacerlo delante de todos. Ahora que estamos solos no puedo esperar.

Sarah se movió con asombrosa velocidad hasta que quedó parcialmente

tumbada sobre el pecho de Cesar, con los brazos en torno a su cuello.

—Te quiero, Cesar. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Sé que has

perdido el afecto que en otra época tuviste por mí, pero no me rechaces ahora, por

favor. No podría soportar que lo hicieras.

Acorralado por su delicioso aroma y la presión de su tentadora carne, Cesar

sintió que empezaba a perder el control. Sarah acercó su boca a la de él, tentadora,

hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

La mente de Cesar se llenó de recuerdos de la noche que hicieron el amor.

Entonces fue él quien tomó la iniciativa. Ella lo siguió y le ofreció la respuesta que su

cuerpo y alma anhelaban por encima de todo. Pero sus sentimientos por él eran

efímeros, pasajeros.

Ahora habían cambiado las tornas. Sarah trataba de hacerle el amor en el calor

del momento. La compasión tenía mucho que ver con ello. Sus palabras de amor no

eran más que una apariencia engañosa. Eran la clase de palabras que sonarían bien a

un hombre que hubiera creído que su capacidad para el amor físico estaba acabada.

Si no hubiera pasado por aquella misma experiencia con ella unas semanas

atrás, probablemente habría caído en la trampa. Pero sabía qué impulsaba a Sarah a

actuar así. Aquella noche quería hacerle descubrir por sí mismo que seguía siendo un

hombre sexualmente activo.

—Me siento tentado, signora de Falcon —murmuró a la vez que la apartaba

cuidadosamente—. Eres muy tentadora y ya he saboreado tus encantos, pero sólo me

los ofreciste por un rato, algo que no preví. Pero aprendí la lección.

Incluso en la penumbra reinante pudo ver que Sarah se ponía pálida.

—Nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí.

—Después de haber regresado a tu lado año tras año hasta que tuviste edad

suficiente como para que tu padre aceptara darte en matrimonio, no creo que fuera

necesario hacerlo. Sin acciones que las respalden, las palabras apenas significan nada

en mi mundo.

Sarah se estremeció.

—En mi mundo lo habrían significado todo. Cuando me invitaste a Positano no

sabía si tenías intención de proponerme matrimonio. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a

hacerlo, nada me habría impedido volar a verte. Lo de mis estudios sólo fue una

excusa para salvar mi orgullo. Ya viste el álbum de recortes. Empecé a hacerlo un día

después de que mi padre nos presentara. Ya con diecisiete años quería ser tu esposa,

Cesar. Pasé cuatro años planeando cómo iba a conseguir que me propusieras

matrimonio a pesar de tu empeño en permanecer soltero. Pero, sin tu declaración de

amor, me aterrorizó la idea de acabar como todas las mujeres que habían soñado

vanamente en conquistar tu corazón. Cuando me dijiste que me habías comprado un

billete de ida y vuelta sentí que aquello era mi sentencia de muerte. Significaba que

sólo me querías a tu lado entre carrera y carrera, y que tendría que irme en cuanto

tuvieras que volver a correr. Si hubiera ido a Positano, no habría querido dejarte y las

cosas se habrían puesto feas.

—Pero yo no habría dejado que te fueras, Sarah. Te saqué un billete de ida y

vuelta para que no te sintieras presionada, aunque tenía toda la intención de

presionarte.

—Pero yo no lo sabía —el labio inferior de Sarah tembló como solía hacerlo el

de Johnny cuando creía que había hecho algo malo—. El motivo por el que no te

hablé de Johnny fue que estaba convencida de que no me amabas. Hacen falta dos

personas enamoradas para criar a un niño feliz. Como no me llamaste ni volviste a

Carmel a verme, tuve que amarte en silencio. Después del nacimiento de Johnny

volqué todo mi amor sobre él. Era todo lo que me quedaba de ti.

—Mientras yo no tenía nada tu disfrutaste de él cinco largos años —dijo Cesar

con amargura.

—Nunca vamos a superar eso, ¿no, Cesar? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ahora que

vuelves a caminar no podemos seguir así.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero éste no es el momento de hablar de ello. Pronto

iremos a Mónaco a pasar unos días con Luc y su familia. Nick y Mac también estarán

allí. Después, Massimo quiere que pasemos una semana en la villa de Bellagio.

Johnny tendrá que perder cinco días de clase, pero le pediremos a la señora Moretti

que nos dé algo de material para que trabaje. Hablaremos del asunto cuando

regresemos y estemos a solas.

Sarah bajó de la cama sin decir nada.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Adonde voy siempre que necesito consuelo. Un instante después desaparecía

en el dormitorio de Johnny.

Tras saludar a la secretaria de Luc, Cesar entró en el despacho de su hermano.

Lo encontró totalmente concentrado en su ordenador.

—Debes de haberte vuelto un adicto al trabajo para estar aquí a las ocho de la

mañana. ¿Qué nuevo robot estás diseñando ahora?

Luc alzó la cabeza. Al ver a su hermano, sus ojos se empañaron. Movió la

cabeza.

—Mírate.

—Bonjour, mon frére —Cesar se acercó á el. Un segundo después estaban

abrazándose.

—Todos nos hemos enterado del milagro —Luc dio un paso atrás para mirar a

su hermano—. Yo diría que tienes mejor aspecto que nunca.

—Lo dudo —murmuró Cesar—. Poco a poco.

—¿Poco a poco? —Luc lo golpeó juguetonamente en un hombro—. Pero si no

tienes ni un rasguño…

Cesar sonrió.

—¿Reconoces esto? —dijo a la vez que sacaba el bastón que escondía tras su

espalda—. He venido a devolvértelo. Te agradezco el préstamo, pero…

—Pero no quieres volver a verlo, ¿no? Sé exactamente lo que sientes. Recuerdo

que en su momento lo tiré, pero mi esposa debió de recuperarlo —Luc tomó le

bastón, sonriente—. Creía que no llegarías a Mónaco hasta la tarde y he venido

temprano al despacho para terminar algo. Echa un vistazo.

Cesar hizo lo que le pedía.

Su hermano había diseñado un nuevo prototipo de su coche de carreras.

Emocionado por la devoción de Luc, permaneció en silencio. Luc siempre había sido

su admirador número uno.

—He introducido varias mejoras. El coche estará listo en enero. Decidí ponerme

a trabajar cuando Sarah anunció al mundo que volverías a correr el año que viene. Y

lo hizo cuando acababas de salir del hospital. El amor de una esposa puede hacer

milagros.

—Supongo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Luc miró a su hermano con expresión sorprendida.

—¿Y tú no?

—Vamos, Luc. Tú siempre has contado con el apoyo de Olivia. No simulemos.

Yo no tengo lo que tienes tú, y nunca lo tendré. Pero no pasa nada. El accidente me

ha ayudado a entender muchas cosas. Por fin he superado los celos que sentía de ti.

Luc frunció el ceño.

—¿Celos?

Cesar asintió.

—Tú eras mi héroe. Lo tenías todo. Quería ser como tú, pero eso era imposible,

de manera que decidí hacerme corredor para que estuvieras orgulloso de mí.

Luc pareció conmocionado al escuchar aquello. Apoyó una mano en el brazo de

su hermano.

—Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti.

—Lo sé. Por eso eres el mejor, y Olivia también lo sabía.

—Sospecho que no sabes de qué estás hablando. Después del daño que le hizo,

viví temiendo perderla para siempre. Pregúntale a Nick. El te dirá lo complicado que

fue todo. Con un océano de por medio, sabía que no volvería a verla a menos que

hiciera algo drástico para recuperarla.

—Pero en el fondo Olivia siempre te quiso. En mi caso, temo que mi

matrimonio con Sarah no va a funcionar.

Luc miró a Cesar con incredulidad.

—¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Tratas de decirme que no has contado con ella cada

segundo? ¿Quién estaba esperándote cada vez que ibas a California? ¿Por qué te

crees que empezó a hacer el álbum de recortes? Fuiste tú el que la convirtió en una

viuda virtual durante cinco años. ¿Quién sino la mujer que te amaba por encima de

todo se habría atrevido a entrar en tu habitación del hospital después de que

hubieras espantado a todo el mundo, incluyendo a tu médico? No tenía por qué

haber venido. Fue ella la que se presentó cuando peor te iban las cosas. ¿Quién ha

criado a tu hijo todo este tiempo? Después de cinco años no veo a ningún padrastro

por ahí. Si no te hubiera mantenido vivo en su corazón, Johnny no habría

desarrollado el apego que te demostró desde el principio. Tampoco tenía por qué

haberse casado contigo el mismo día que se lo exigiste. Sarah aceptó porque siempre

te ha querido. Tiene que amarte de verdad para haber venido a Italia sin saber

todavía con certeza si estabas liado con mi ex prometida.

Cesar parpadeó. Al parecer Sarah se lo había contado todo a Olivia.

—Ya que estamos poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, hay algo que todavía no

sabes sobre Olivia y sobre mí —añadió Luc—. Tuve que recurrir a secuestrarla para

lograr que me escuchara.

—¿Secuestrarla? —repitió Cesar, incrédulo.

—Así es. Con la ayuda de Nick, logré que fuera a España con un pretexto falso.

Cuando creyó que estaba entrando en la limusina del hotel, en realidad estaba

entrando en uno de mis coches robotizados experimentales. La encerré en él e hice

que fuera hasta la villa de Nick.

Cesar rió.

—Debió de sentirse aterrorizada.

Luc no rió. De hecho, se puso muy serio.

—No tanto como yo, te lo aseguro. Si me hubiera rechazado, me habría

quedado sin trucos para conquistarla y la habría perdido para siempre. Pero tú no

necesitas ningún truco para conquistar el amor de Sarah. Siempre ha sido tuya.

Aquello era lo que Sarah le había dicho en la cama diez noches atrás, pero Cesar

no había querido escuchar. Desde entonces, el muro que los separaba no había hecho

más que crecer.

Una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo.

—Tienes razón, hermano. Soy el mayor cretino que hay en estos momentos

sobre la tierra. Tu confesión acaba de darme una idea. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Los ojos de Luc brillaron traviesamente.

—Soy todo oídos, hermanito.

Sarah y Johnny estaban terminando de desayunar con los padres de Cesar

cuando Luc entró en el comedor. Cesar se había ido muy temprano. Sarah había

supuesto que iba a ver a su hermano. Desde la noche en que había descubierto que

podía caminar, la comunicación entre ellos había sido prácticamente nula.

—Hola, cariño —saludó la madre de Luc—. Siéntate a tomar un café con

nosotros.

—Me encantaría, mamá, pero Olivia y Julie me han pedido que lleve a Sarah y a

Johnny a casa un rato. Marie Claire está deseando jugar con Johnny y he prometido

llevarlo enseguida. No tardaremos en volver.

—Me parece bien. El resto de la familia llegará en cualquier momento.

—¿Dónde está Cesar? —preguntó el padre.

—No lo sé. Creía que estaría aquí con vosotros.

—Eso significa que ha ido directamente al circuito —dijo la madre, preocupada.

Miró a su marido—. No puedo creer que se le haya ocurrido hacerlo precisamente

hoy. Después del accidente… —incapaz de terminar la frase, hundió el rostro entre

las manos.

Johnny bajó de inmediato de su silla y le dio una palmadita cariñosa a su

abuela.

—No llores, nonna. ¡A papá le gusta correr!

La madre de Cesar rió entre lágrimas.

—Ya lo sé. Pero espero que tú no decidas ser corredor. Con uno en la familia

basta, mi pequeño Giovanni —abrazó a su nieto—. Y ahora ve con tu tío, pero no

tardéis en volver.

Johnny asintió y, tras besar a sus abuelos, fue con su madre y con Luc hasta el

coche.

Apenas habían empezado a alejarse cuando Johnny dijo:

—¿Por qué no estamos subiendo la colina? Papá dijo que vives arriba.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora mismo no vamos a mi casa. Tu padre me ha pedido

que os lleve al circuito, pero no quería decirlo delante de tu abuela.

Johnny miró a su madre.

—Nonna se pone triste, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que se pondría algo más que triste si supiera que tu padre va a darte

una vuelta en uno de sus coches de carreras —confió Luc.

—¡Hurra! —exclamó Johnny, emocionado.

Sarah sabía que el circuito en que entrenaba Cesar estaba a las afueras de

Mónaco. Unos minutos después cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían hacia un coche rojo

que se hallaba en la pista, rodeado por media docena de miembros del equipo de

Cesar.

—¡Ahí está papá! —exclamó Johnny.

En cuanto salieron del coche, Johnny corrió hacia el Fórmula 1, seguido de su

madre y de Luc, que había llevado su videocámara. Los miembros del equipo se

apartaron para darles paso.

Cesar ya estaba dentro del coche. No llevaba casco y el sol se reflejaba en su

pelo negro. Algo destelló en su mano y Sarah vio con asombro que se trataba del

anillo que le había regalado.

Mientras trataba de deducir qué podía significar aquello, vio que Cesar sonreía

a su hijo. Rápido como el rayo, Luc tomó a Johnny en brazos y lo dejó sobre los

brazos de Cesar.

El asiento del coche sólo permitía un ocupante, de manera que Johnny se sentó

sobre el regazo de su padre con una expresión mezcla de euforia y nerviosismo.

Aquél era un momento muy especial entre padre e hijo.

Sarah contuvo el aliento cuando Cesar puso el coche en marcha. Unos

momentos después se alejaban por la pista. Llevando un cargamento tan preciado,

Cesar no condujo a más de cincuenta por hora, pero para un niño de cinco años tuvo

que ser algo realmente excitante. Lo fue para Sarah, cuya mirada se empañó mientras

contemplaba el progreso del coche por la pista.

—Es toda una visión, ¿no? —murmuró Luc mientras lo filmaba todo.

Sarah asintió.

—Johnny estará feliz.

—No sé quién lo está más, si mi sobrino o mi hermano.

Un minuto después tomaban la última curva y se detenían.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Johnny—. ¡Ha sido increíble!

Uno de los miembros del equipo lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó en el suelo para

que su madre pudiera abrazarlo. Cuando Sarah se volvió hacia Cesar para darle las

gracias, el mismo miembro del equipo la tomó inesperadamente en brazos y la dejó

sobre los de Cesar como si fuera una novia a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta

de su casa.

La postura era bastante incómoda y, además, Sarah se había puesto aquella

mañana una blusa y una falda más bien corta, lo que significaba que estaba

revelando una generosa porción de piernas a la vista de los hombres que la

rodeaban.

Resultaba realmente humillante, pero no podía ponerse en pie y tan sólo podía

mirar hacia arriba, a los ojos de su marido. Bajo sus oscuras cejas, brillaban como

plata recién pulida. Sólo solían adquirir aquel brillo cuando estaba realmente

excitado.

Sarah tuvo que rodearlo con un brazo por el cuello para tener un punto de

apoyo.

—¡Diles que me saquen de aquí, Cesar!

Cesar puso de nuevo en marcha el motor.

—Luc… ¡socorro!

El coche empezó a moverse. Cesar condujo con mucho cuidado, como había

hecho con Johnny.

—Ya no puede oírte nadie, bellissima. Estamos solos tú y yo, dando una última

vuelta de victoria al circuito.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo de «una última vuelta»?

Cesar detuvo el coche para concentrarse de lleno en Sarah.

—Ésta es la última vez que voy a conducir un Fórmula 1. He querido hacerlo

contigo.

Sarah no lograba asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

—Pero ahora puedes andar. Puedes conducir. Sólo tienes que ganar dos

campeonatos más. Ya casi lo has logrado.

—Cinco campeonatos son más que suficientes para cualquier hombre. Ahora

soy padre, y también un marido perdidamente enamorado de su squista mujer.

—No… no digas eso si no lo sientes, Cesar.

—Debí decírtelo por teléfono hace seis años, cuando te invité a Positano.

Cuando me dijiste que no podías venir, debí tomar el primer vuelo a California para

averiguar la verdad. Pero entonces era muy joven y estaba lleno de dudas. El hombre

al que estás mirando ahora ha madurado finalmente. Se me ha concedido una

segunda oportunidad de vivir y no pienso desaprovecharla. Lo que importa es que

estemos juntos día y noche, y todas las horas intermedias. Cuando te dije que nuestro

matrimonio no estaba funcionando, era por mí, no por ti. Ha llegado la hora de las

confesiones, Sarah. Me temo que te enamoraste de un hombre que no tenía la

suficiente seguridad en sí mismo como para creer que una mujer como tú pudiera

enamorarse de él. Siempre he vivido a la sombra de Luc, deseando ser como él. No

tenía suficiente fe en mí mismo. No te culpo por no haberme contado que íbamos a

tener un hijo. He comprendido que hiciste lo que consideraste mejor para Johnny.

Hace seis años apenas tenía tiempo para ti en mi vida. ¿Por qué ibas a haber pensado

que lo tendría para Johnny?

Sarah estaba temblando.

—Ahora sé que lo habrías tenido…

—Ahora ambos sabemos cosas que no sabíamos antes. Cada vez que te he

castigado por lo que nos hiciste, en realidad me estaba castigando a mí mismo por mi

estrechez de miras. ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme? Quiero dejar el pasado atrás, donde

le corresponde.

—Oh, cariño…

Sarah vio que la mirada de Cesar ardía de amor por ella.

—Eso fue lo que me llamaste una y otra vez la noche que concebimos a Johnny.

Quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo muchas veces.

Sarah gimió.

—¿Por qué has elegido este momento para decirme todo eso? Estamos

atrapados en el coche y no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Cesar sonrió traviesamente.

—¿Eso significa que quieres hacer algo al respecto?

—Cesar de Falcon… ¡ya he tratado de hacerte el amor dos veces desde que

vinimos de Roma!

—Lo sé muy bien. Si fuera humanamente posible, me encantaría que nos

acomodáramos en el coche, pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a casa de Luc y echamos

una siesta antes de volver con mis padres?

—¡Sí, por favor! ¡Deprisa!

Cesar rió mientras volvía a poner el coche en marcha.

—Cariño… —murmuró Sarah, adormecida.

Cesar la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Después de haberle hecho

repetida y apasionadamente el amor, quería mantenerla a salvo entre sus brazos,

donde nada pudiera molestarla.

—No se escucha ningún ruido… Hace rato que los demás deben haberse ido a

casa de tus padres.

Cesar enterró el rostro en el pelo de Sarah.

—He estado demasiado ocupado contigo como para fijarme. ¿Te he dicho

alguna vez que tu boca me vuelve loco de deseo?

Para probar sus palabras, Cesar volvió a devorar los labios de Sarah.

—Mi dulce y maravillosa esposa. Menos mal que aún no era demasiado tarde

para nosotros…

—Te quiero, Cesar. Te quiero… —repitió Sarah una y otra vez—. No puedo

creer que me hayas perdonado. Soy la mujer más afortunada de la tierra.

—Somos las dos personas más afortunadas de la tierra —murmuró Cesar contra

su garganta.

Una vez más se vieron arrastrados por un ritual que se renovaba cada vez que

sus bocas y cuerpos se unían.

Momentáneamente saciada, Sarah tomó la mano izquierda de Cesar y le quitó

el anillo.

—¿Te has fijado en que hay una inscripción en la parte interior?

—No —Cesar tomó el anillo y lo alzó para poder verlo—, «Rey de mi corazón»

—leyó en voz alta.

—Hice que lo inscribieran en inglés para que recordaras que, mientras todos los

demás te coronaban Rey de la Velocidad en California, yo ya te había concedido otro

título.

Cesar apretó el anillo en su puño mientras volvía a besar a Sarah.

—Debí haber creído en nosotros entonces. Lo que tuvimos fue mágico desde el

principio.

—Aún es mágico, mi amor…

—¡Qué hijo hicimos juntos! —dijo Cesar, orgulloso—. Cuando os vi en el

hospital estuvo a punto de darme un infarto…

—A la que le va a dar un infarto si no nos damos prisa es a tu madre —dijo

Sarah—. Tenemos que levantarnos. No podemos arruinar su fiesta.

—Tienes razón. Sólo un beso más.

—No, Cesar. Sabes que no nos conformaremos sólo con uno.

Sarah se irguió con intención de salir de la cama, pero Cesar la tomó por la

cintura y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

Se abrazaron febrilmente.

—No podemos hacer esto a tu familia, Cesar…

—Lo sé —dijo él roncamente—, pero antes tengo que volver a hacértelo. Acabo

de renacer gracias a ti. Sígueme la corriente, amor mío…

Fin


End file.
